Dragon Ball Super: Short Stories
by pnew106s
Summary: Short Stories and Tales of my and probably your favorite stories with different possible outcomes. I always thought Gohan and 18 should have been together. So most of these are centered around that. Sex, Violence, and Rock & Roll type of tales. Features: Gohan, and 18 and some other characters. New one Caulifla. Please review if you want more short stories.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Super: Misery (Short Story)

This story starts after Majin Buu killed everyone on Earth. Using the Namekian Dragon Balls everyone but a few were restored to life. To 18's heartbreak and utter depression. Krillin was not restored and now she was a single parent. One year has passed and she is not doing well. Her love of her life was gone, she is lonely and desperate. All she has is her Daughter, Marrion. At the same time; Videl and Gohan have a tremendous fight. Her father demanding that she was too young to be with Gohan and to his dismay she agreed. Stating that until they both were older they should not see each other. So to clear his mind he just took off. To travel and see the world.

 **East City: Home of 18 and Marrion**

Laying in the large queen sized bed, 18 opened her eyes to look over at the bare spot next to her. The place that Krillin should be occupying but wasn't. She missed him the most at night, when they would have sex long until the night. Putting her hand out she touched what would be his pillow and closed her eyes. Wishing for just one night, wondering why she could not have just one night more with him besides her. It had been a year and she felt alone. Sure there was Marrion, about the only reason 18 was able to carry on. But at night she was alone and feeling his lose. As the daylight crested through her window, she sat up. The Vibrator fell to the floor with a thud and she just left it there. Staring down at it she frowned, it was never the same. It gave her an orgasm or two, but it was not the same as having the real thing. Standing she pulled her robe on and kicked the fake penis under the bed. She did not want Marrion to accidentally see it and ask her what it was. The one bright spot that came from that whole fiasco with Majin Buu was the deal she made with Hercule Satan. With ten Million Dollars she had the means to take care of her and Krillin's daughter without staying with that pervert Master Roshi. Exhaling she went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

At the same moment; Gohan unzipped his sleeping bag and climbed out from his tent. Going to the small campfire he used a finger to focus a beam of Ke energy to restart the fire and boil his morning coffee. Running a hand over the stubble of his beard he exhaled. He had been traveling for the past three months and still did not know where he was going or what he was going to do. Three months after Videl ripped out his heart. "Hercule Satan you asshole!" Gohan said as he poured his morning brew. Drinking it. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he saw Videl had called him three times since yesterday and left four text messages. Not reading any of them he erased them along with the voice messages. "Fuck you Videl!" He said as he moved to the other call. It was from Bulma. Touching the voicemail her voice came clear over his phone.

"Gohan, could you while you are out and about go check in on 18. I do not think she is doing well and I think she needs someone to visit her. Perhaps cheer her up. Thanks." The message ended and Gohan exhaled. Grimacing as he put the phone away. He was not far from East City. An hour by flight or seven hours walking. He only flew when absolutely necessary and this was not one of those times. Standing he began to pack his tent and sleeping bag. Hoisting them easily on his back. It did not take seven hours as he predicted, only five and a half. Walking into the cul-de-sac of houses, he checked the numbers and finally arrived at the one story house with the numbers 18 on the door. Giving a slight chuckle he opened the gate and walked up to the door. Ringing the doorbell. When 18 opened it he saw that she was not doing well. Wearing an old pair of sweats and her hair a mess she looked up at Gohan not recognizing him.

"Hello 18, its me Gohan." He said to her and her eyes widened slightly. "I know I look kind of haggard and rough." 18 smiled and nodded. Then returned to not smiling at all. Instead she stepped forward and hugged him. Putting her arms around his waist. Then released him and stepped back.

"Come in." She said with barely any enthusiasm. Allowing him to enter. She then wrinkled her nose and smirked. "Geez, I know you are traveling around, but you need a shower and perhaps shave off the fur." Gohan turned and saw her smirk and he smiled. Then bent slightly and sniffed himself. "Why don't you go take a shower and leave your clothes outside the door and I will wash them. Krillin's razor is in the cabinet. I would suggest losing the beard as well." She ordered him as he shrugged.

"Why not? Thanks 18." Gohan said as 18 pointed him towards the Bathroom.

"After we can sit and talk. That is why you are here, right. Bulma sent you to check on me, perhaps cheer me up." 18 said accusingly as Gohan nodded, walking to the Bathroom. Taking his musky clothes off, he dropped them outside the door. Including his underwear. Then turned on the shower and soon was scrubbing the month old grim and sweat off his body. The last time he bathed was in a river and he was sure that it was not as thorough as this was going to be. 18 stood at the bathroom door a minute, looking down at the dirty clothes. Her heart was beating in her chest as she stared at the closed door. Inside was a young man, naked. She closed her eyes and tried to picture it. His sinewy muscled body, his firm arms and finally his rock hard manhood. She licked her lips and exhaled. Then reaching down she picked up his clothes and took them to the washing machine. Adding triple the amount of Laundry Soap and started the washer. Deciding to run it twice as long. Returning to her bedroom she looked at herself in the mirror. "Gods I look worse than he did. Brushing out her hair, she then pulled the sweats off and put on a clean shirt and pants. Keeping her socks on. Looking more like a woman, she stepped out and went to sit on the couch. They could talk uninterrupted for at least another two hours. Marrion was still taking a nap.

When Gohan stepped out of the bathroom, he only wore a robe that barely reached his knees. Seeing 18 he smiled again. She no longer looked so messy or unattractive, wearing her tight blue jeans and white T-shirt. She sat on the couch with her ankles crossed and when she saw him she smiled. Then patted the cushion next to her. Indicating for him to join her. Sitting next to her. "Would you like something? A drink or some food?" She asked gesturing to the kitchen. Gohan shook his head.

"Maybe later. Bulma just asked me to come by to make sure you are okay. I know it has been hard on you without Krillin. He was one of my best friends but I cannot imagine how his death has effected you." Gohan said as 18 looked over at him. She wanted to tell him that she felt so lonely, that she missed him most at night when she needed someone to hold her and have sex with her. Instead she shook her head.

"I am coping with it." She stated then looked down at her feet, glancing at his robe covered pelvis. Trying not to think what he would feel like inside her. She swallowed back the thought and exhaled. "I miss him, but I can't let it consume me. Marrion needs her mother." Her next words were silent. " _And I need someone to fill me and drive my loneliness away."_ They talked little more after that and when the buzzer on the Washer went off, she stood and added another triple amount of Soap and started it washing again. Returning. "I am washing your things twice. Oh you look much better without the face fur." Retaking her seat she looked over at him. "It seems that you are not coping that well either. I heard Videl left you." She saw his jawline become firm.

"Yes, she listened to her asshole father and believes that we let the situation with Majin Buu bring emotions that normally would take longer to form. She wants to be apart for awhile and see if those emotions are true or not. I suspect her father just does not want his baby girl to be with anyone." Gohan said in a seething voice. Then he exhaled and tried to smile. "I needed to clear my head so I just took off." They continued to talk, until 18 went to wake Marrion up. Bringing her daughter out to once again meet Gohan. The little girl smiled up at him.

"Are you here to make mommy happy again?" Marrion asked innocently as she glanced back at 18. "Mommy has been so unhappy for so long." Gohan could not help but give a short chuckle. Wondering if he had been like that before being kidnapped by his uncle then taken by Piccolo to train.

"I am trying." Gohan told her as he looked up at 18 who rolled her eyes and nodded. After another hour of telling Marrion stories about her father, it was nearing dusk and he decided that he better go find an appropriate campsite out in the woods. "Well I better get going. It is getting late and I need to find a place to stay before moving on in the morning." 18 frowned slightly then took his right hand, holding it lightly.

"Ridiculous, you can stay here tonight. We have a guest room and then you can start out tomorrow." 18 declared as she went to get his now clean clothes. Returning with them and giving them to him. "First dinner, I suggest you put some clothes on." Neither of them had noticed that Gohan still was only wearing a bathrobe. Nodding with a smile.

"Alright. Thank you, I accept." Gohan took his clothes and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. 18 watched him go and felt her heart hammer within her. Then as soon as he was out of sight she looked down at Marrion.

"So do you want to help Mommy with dinner?" She asked Marrion as her little girl nodded vigorously. Following her into the Kitchen. After they ate and 18 was thrilled at the prospect of having someone else to talk to. They spent the next two hours talking around the table. 18 had finally opened up and spoke about herself and about living in the community. At eight. "Time for bed Marrion." The little girl was first going to protest then nodded. As 18 reached down to take her hand, Marrion went over and hugged Gohan.

"Goodnight." Marrion said as she then let 18 take her to bed. When 18 returned she started to clear the table and Gohan stood to help her. During the clean-up they almost collided and 18 looked up at Gohan as they stood a foot from each other. She felt her heart really pounding in her chest as she stared up into his eyes. Wanting him to lean down and kiss her. After a couple of uncomfortable moments of silence Gohan moved so that 18 could put the clean plates away. When done they moved back to the living room. Gohan felt strange, he was feeling attracted to 18 and he did not want to. Sitting on a chair not on the couch, he tried not to gaze at her beautiful face, her firm legs, ass and nice breasts covered by her clothes. They talked for another hour and both decided it was time for bed. Leading him to the guest room she paused at the door and again looked up at him. Her eyes were now pleading to him to kiss her, take her in his arms and drive her loneliness away. Gohan saw the desperation in 18 eyes and exhaled. He could not do this, Krillin was one of his best friends and to do anything with 18 would be just wrong.

"Goodnight 18, thanks again for letting me spend the night." Gohan said down to her and she smiled sheepishly back at him.

"No thank you, this has been nice. I have been so alone it is nice to have someone visit and talk to me." 18 leaned forward and hugged him, quickly. What she wanted to do is jump into his arms and kiss him. Take him into the guest room and have sex. Instead after the small hug she went to her room across the hall and slowly shut the door. Placing her head against the wooden frame and exhaled. Then turned, undressed and crawled into bed. Just wearing her bar and panties. First though she reached under the bed for her toy. She would definitely need it tonight. Switching it on and moving it down as she pulled aside her pantie so that she could insert it. Within minutes she had an barely satisfying orgasm, but it was enough to relax her so that she could sleep. Two hours later she awoke and looked over at the empty spot on her bed and began to cry. Wanting Gohan to be the one to lye next to her, to make her not be so alone. Weeping loudly she covered her eyes. Then there was a knock on her door. Pulling the sheet up to cover her and putting the Vibrator into a drawer. "Yes." The door opened and Gohan, did not look in, but he was there. "Come in."

"I was coming from the bathroom and heard you crying. Are you alright?" He asked concerned as she sniffled and shook her head.

"No! I am not alright." 18 said as she looked up at Gohan standing inside her door, not looking at her. "Please come talk to me." She pleaded as he sat next to her on the bed, not looking at her. Her heart was thudding in her chest as she looked at him. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. She felt her mouth become dry as she stared down at his crotch. He put his arm around her and she melted into him. Wrapping her arms around his chest and started to cry again. He held her tightly and she could not take much more. She needed him, not just to listen to her. She needed him desperately. Looking up into his eyes, she could not wait any longer. Moving up to kneel on her knees to be at eye level and letting the sheet fall off her. She leaned forward and kissed him. At first he slightly resisted, but as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He moved his other hand around her pulling at her tightly. She did the same. Then began to pull him back onto the bed. Lying down with him, she moved her hand down to his ass and pulled at him towards her. As they parted she glared into his eyes. "Please fuck me Gohan. I need you to fuck me." She gasped out in a pleading voice. He was still reluctant and she knew he was thinking about Krillin. "I am so lonely Gohan, I need someone to comfort me." She stated as she slipped her hand into his shorts and put her hand around his manhood, squeezing it. He exhaled in pleasure and moved his own left hand down into her panties, slipping a finger along her now wet folds. She moaned out as he moved his finger up and down near her slit, then inserted his finger. With a gasp she felt the first orgasm she had in the past year caused by another rather than her own devices. The sensation coursed through her and she did not want to wait any longer. She needed him inside her. Pulling down his shorts she saw his size and she smiled, laying down to look up at him. "Fuck me Gohan, I cannot wait any longer." She stammered out as he moved to pull down her panties and threw them on the floor. Reaching into her nightstand she pulled out a condom and thrust it at him. He immediately put it on and as she spread her legs he maneuvered between them. His condom covered penis aimed at her now twitching slit. She moved her hand down and grasped him and pulled him towards her. She needed him inside her so bad that she did not want to wait any longer. Pushing the tip inside, she thrust her head back and gasped with pleasure, smiling as she felt another orgasm. Pushing more and more into her she began to moan as he finally was inside her. She thrust her hips upward wanting more. As his hips touched hers, she felt another orgasm, then as he began to pull out of her she felt another. But she did not want him out of her. Wrapping her legs around him, to pull him back in. She moved her hands up to this chest, to feel his heartbeat. When he thrust into her, she felt her mind and body go crazy with desire and ecstasy. "Yes Gohan, fuck me. Do me harder, faster." She moaned out as he started to increase his thrusts feeling him deep within her. Her insides squeezed him and she felt every millimeter of his rock hard member within her. She gasped and moaned for him to continue. The sensation of him plowing into her gave her orgasm after orgasm. The bed creaked and groaned as he pounded into her and she wanted it rougher and harder. Soon his hips were slapping against hers and she almost shrieked when she felt his warmness confined in the condom, blast into her. Feeling a huge orgasm flood her senses. When he flopped down besides her, she put her arms around him and kissed him. Snuggling up to him with her head on his heaving chest. "Thank you Gohan I needed that so badly." She gasped out as he frowned.

"I should not have done that. You were Krillin's wife." He said barely audible, as he held her with his right arm. She smiled and moved up to look him in the eyes.

"We did not betray his memory at all, Gohan. I am lonely, Krillin would want me to move on and not be alone." 18 said as he nodded with acceptance that she was right, she leaned down and kissed him again. Then returned to lay her head on his chest. After several moments she smiled at him. "Any chance of a repeat performance. It has been so long that I really feel sex deprived." She said to him as he chuckled. She moved on top of him, grabbed another condom and while kissing him with tongue. Slipped it on him. He was once again rock hard. Straddling his waist with hers. She slowly lowered herself upon him and in seconds was thrusting and thrashing her own hips as he rode him. He had moved his hands up and pulled her slinky bra off and was fondling and caressing her breasts. She felt several orgasms flow through her as she moved up and down his shaft. Feeling her tight slit, being penetrated again. Each movement caused his manhood to bend slightly as it drove up into her. Moaning and groaning she placed her hands on his chest and tried to go faster, but all she could do was thrust harder. As she felt a sudden surge through her, as he exploded inside the condom and she thrashed with another mind blowing orgasm. After riding it to the completion, she flopped down into his waiting arms. Kissing him passionately. As she looked over at him. "Please do not leave me. Stay here with me and Marrion." She pleaded and Gohan smiled and nodded. Soon the two lovers fell asleep in each others arms. Near morning, 18 looked over at Gohan and she exhaled happily. She was no longer alone.

In the morning Gohan texted Videl. Told her to have a good life and never contact him again. He found someone else. Smiling over at the someone else that was sleeping soundly with her arm around him.

Videl received the message and started to cry as she stared at it. She had let her father manipulate her into pushing away the only man that she ever wanted. All of her prior texts and calls were to ask him to talk to her. Work something out. But he ignored them all and now he was with someone else.

 **The After Life:**

Krillin did not really watch as Gohan had sex his wife, it was just a haze of light. But he could tell that they did have sex. That did not bother him, not at all. He was actually becoming concerned about her. She was so depressed and lonely that she was on the verge of returning to the way she was. Which would not have ended well. Probably with her and Marrion's death. Smiling Krillin felt relieved, glad that it was Gohan who helped her. Krillin could tell that 18 was happy again and she had not been that way since he died. Feeling the final call for moving on, Krillin looked back at the image and smiled. "Thank you Gohan. Good bye my love." With that Krillin entered the afterlife.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Super: Misery Now Delight Part 2

This is a continuation of Misery: While checking on 18 well being. Gohan had provided what she needed, besides sex. She had been lost and lonely and with him visiting they spent the night together and last night she had asked Gohan to stay.

 **Before Dawn:**

Feeling him move; 18 opened her eyes and smiled over at Gohan. It had felt so good last night to have someone in bed with her, it basically drove away the loneliness that she had felt for the past year. But she may have been premature in asking Gohan to stay here with her and Marrion. "Gohan are you awake?" She asked him as he opened his eyes and peered over at her. She could see the tenderness within those eyes and she almost did not want to say what she had to say. "I think we need to talk about last night." He sat up fully awake and she could tell that he expected her to announce that it was a mistake and that what they did can never be repeated. She smiled. It had not been a mistake at all,it had been exactly what she needed and she wanted more. "I have been so lonely and I may have been a little premature. I would love for you to stay here with me. But we have to consider Marrion. I need to ask her if it is okay for you to stay." She said to him and he relaxed but not much.

"What if she does not want me to stay? Do I leave or do we just disobey her and I stay." Gohan asked, he was slightly torn. He had no intention of replacing her father, but at the same time he wanted to remain here with 18. He was quickly falling in love with the blonde haired Android. She shrugged and already thought of something.

"If she says no, all we do is sneak around her. She goes to bed early and gets up around 7:00 AM. All we have to do is sneak you in after she goes to bed, then sneak you out before she wakes up. During the day perhaps come by and let her get to know you. Eventually she will take to you as much as I have." 18 informed him as she snuggled up to him. "Now it is 5:34 AM, plenty of time for an encore of last night." Moving upwards so that she also was sitting up, she kissed him. Putting her arms around his side and pulled him sideways towards her. Running her left leg up and down his. They both were still naked, as they twirled and twisted their tongues around each other. 18 found herself starting to gyrate her hips against his thigh. Rubbing herself on him. He reached around and started to caress her breasts and she lightly moaned in his mouth. They had time and they were just beginning some foreplay to excite each other. Without knowing why, Gohan moved downwards kissing her lips, then down her neck, to her breasts and stomach. Finally reaching his goal. Kissing the right side of her thigh, he then kissed her moistening folds. She cast her head back against the bed frame and closed her eyes. Moaning as he kissed her folds again. Then he began to lick her and she felt a shuddering orgasm flow through her. "Oh." She stammered out in a rasping voice. 'That feels so good." As he continued to lick her, slipping his tongue inside her and she shuddered again as another orgasm shuck her. He was slowly driving her crazy as he licked and kissed her now soaked area. She could not take anymore as she climaxed again. Grabbing his head she pulled at him to come up and kiss her. Tasting herself on his lips. Exhaling in a gasp. "Fuck me Gohan, I cannot take this anymore. Fuck me." He began to reach into the nightstand and she stopped him. "No, I want to feel you cum in me." She said as he nodded at her and smiled. Kissing her again. Sliding down so that she was now lying down. She spread her legs and felt him position himself between her. As he entered her, she felt herself climax again. Soon he was fully inside her and began to thrust downward into her. She moaned loudly as he slipped in and out of her. His manhood soon slick with her fluids. She continued moaning "Yes, Yes, by Kami do not stop." As he thrust hard and faster into her and she felt orgasm after orgasm flood her senses and body. Then with a final push, he exploded deep within her and she felt her own climax mix with his. Pulsing throughout her she moaned with pure pleasure and thrashed about as the last ebbs of the orgasm dissipate and begin to reside. Breathing hard he collapse on top of her, kissing her and she also trying to catch her breath, held onto his sweaty body tightly. She did not want him to, but he slowly pulled out of her and flopped besides her. "Keep doing that and I think I could fall in love with you." She stammered out, gasping for breath. He smiled over at her as her face reddened. She knew it was too early in the relationship to express feeling like that. But he just shrugged.

"I know what you mean, I could easily as well." Gohan said as she pulled him loser to her. Kissing him once more, slipping her tongue into his mouth and began to twist and twirl it around his. Breathing rasping air through their noses. Easily starting to feel aroused. As they parted she glanced at the clock. 6:27 AM.

With some slight regret, she knew they did not have time for a repeat of the encore. Rising she smiled down at him. "We have to get up, but I could easily spend the rest of the day repeating those encores." She exhaled and picked up her dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper. "You better get back to your room. Just in case Marrion is up I do not want her to see you coming out of my room." She suggested as he rose, kissed her once more, checked outside her room and then darted across the hall. Dressing in a new pair of Blue Jeans and a White T-Shirt, deciding to go commando today. She made her way to make sure Marrion was up. Walking in she shook her head. Her Daughter was still asleep and after a few shakes awoke and looked up at her mother, then smiled.

"Mommy you look so happy." Marrion exclaimed happily as she got out of bed and headed for the Bathroom. Her potty training toilet sat on the floor next to the regular Toilet. 18 had been proud of her Daughter. She rarely had any accidents and had taken to using the trainer easily. After she came out of the Bathroom, she headed for the living room. The Morning shows for kids was about to come on and her favorite was Sesame Street. But before she could turn the TV on 18 stopped her.

"Marrion I want to talk to you for a minute." 18 said as she sat on the couch and picked Marrion up to join her. "Do you like Gohan?" Marrion looked at her mother and nodded.

"Yes I like him, he is so nice. But he also makes you smile and I like that." Marrion said as she saw her mother smile and exhale and blink slowly. As 18 prepared to ask her Daughter something really important.

"Would it be alright if Gohan stayed here for awhile?" 18 asked Marrion as she held her breath, silently pleading. Marrion looked up at her mother and thought a moment then smiled.

"Yes Mommy, but for how long?" Marrion asked and 18 did not know how to answer that. She wanted Gohan to stay forever, to end her loneliness and despair. But she could not say that to Marrion. So instead she left it up to Marrion.

"How long do you want him to stay?" 18 asked her as her Daughter shrugged.

"As long as he makes you happy, I guess." Marrion answered, then looked over at the TV and back at her mother. "Can I watch Street now?" 18 chuckled and nodded and Marrion made a beeline to the Television and turned it on. Soon Grover was on the Screen and talking about the letter U. Leaving 18 to feel completely relieved. Of course they would have to keep up the charade that Gohan stayed in the Guest Room, until Marrion did not care that Mommy and Gohan came out of the same room. But that would not be long. Standing she went to the Kitchen to start Breakfast. Gohan came out of the Guest room and as he passed Marrion. "Oh good morning Gohan." Marrion said then her eyes returned to the TV.

"Morning Marrion." Gohan replied, then headed for the Kitchen. Leaning close to 18. "So?" He whispered and 18 smiled back and nodded.

"Looks like you are staying." 18 said as she glanced around the corner to see Marrion still glued to the Television. She then moved back and put her arms around Gohan's neck and pulled him downward. Kissing him lightly. Parting she whispered to him. "Promise never to leave me." As she stared up at him seriously, not wanting to lose him as she did Krillin. She doubted she could handle that again. He nodded crossing his heart with his finger. She chuckled and kissed him again. Then glanced over to make sure Marrion did not see her Mommy Kissing Gohan. That morning the three went out to the backyard and after Gohan Moved the lawn which had grown to almost a foot high. He played with Marrion. First pushing her lightly on the swing, while 18 watched from the porch. Then in the private yard he used his Ke Energy to have her float above him. She giggled and squealed as she basically flew around the yard. Stopping for lunch. Around 2:00 PM it was time for her nap and she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. As 18 came out after putting Marrion in bed, she came out seeing Gohan relaxing on the couch. With her own squeal jumped on his lap and kissed him roughly. Parting slightly she beamed down at him, straddling his lap with her knees. "You not only made me happy today, but Marrion. She was so worn out she fell asleep almost instantly." She then smirked and kissed him again and felt his hands roam up and down her back. Then with deft certainty put his right hand up her T-Shirt. Caressing and fondling her breasts. She began to breath in a hissing rasp as he touched her nipples. Leaning down again to kiss him. He was turning her on and it did not take much.

"Went without today did we." As Gohan continued to fondle her breasts. She hissed inhaling a rasping breath as he moved his hand around touching and caressing her.

"Yes I did. I also am not wearing panties if you want to know." 18 breathed out, seeing him smirk. He pulled his right hand out and moved his left up to replace it inside her shirt and with his right unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down. Slipping his right hand inside her pants and was able to one finger touch her folds. She gasped as he began to fondle her folds with his index finger. While the left continued to caress her nipples. When he inserted his finger, he quickly kissed her and she moaned deeply into his mouth. He then moved his finger in and out of her while his left fondled her breast and it was driving her crazy with desire. Shuddering as she felt a small orgasm flood into her. But he was still kissing her as she moaned loudly. Closing her eyes to experience it fully. Then after she felt it begin to subside. She parted from him slightly. "You are getting me really turned on. I hope you plan on finishing what you are starting." She asked whispering in a gasping voice. Then to tease her, he pulled his hands out.

"Nope, to early in the day." Gohan said as he put his hands on the couch and looked up at her smiling. She grimaced and with a feral growl, pushed him to lie down on the couch and stood. Pulled her pants down and off. Grabbing his pants and pulled them down to expose him. His manhood was sticking straight up and she smiled with an evil grin. He was just as aroused as she was. Straddlign him once more, she reached down and aimed him towards her quivering entrance. Slowly descending on him. She closed her eyes as he penetrated her and she moaned softly feeling him going deep inside her. As her hips touched his. She felt herself climax and suppressed a loud moan of pleasure. Worried that if she was too loud it might wake Marrion. Putting a hand over her mouth she started moving up and then down on him. Each time down felt like he was driving deeper inside her. Her slit was pulsing with ecstasy as she continued to ride him. He had slipped his hands up and was once again inside her T-Shirt fondling and caressing her breasts. Moaning into her hand she kept moving and soon she felt another orgasm climax throughout her and she almost moaned too loud to fully contain it within her hand. "Shh, you do not want to wake Marrion." He said in a grunting voice as she shook her head. Regretting that they did not go to either the Guest room or hers. Those walls were thicker and further away from Marrions.

"I am trying, but you feel so good." 18 said gritting her teeth as she moved up and down. Gohan removed his hands and grabbed her waist. Moving upwards he flopped around so she was now on her back on the couch and he was on top of her. Never taking himself out of her. Then he began to thrust into her and she started to moan even louder. Taking a pillow, bit into it as he pushed deeper into her. She could feel all of him and it felt glorious. Biting hard into the pillow she felt another orgasm, then another. With an audible grunt she felt him expand and his fluid rammed inside her, once again mixing with her own orgasm and she shuddered feeling the wave of pleasure flow through her. Breathing hard she dropped the pillow on the floor and pulled him down for a kiss. Then whispered into his ear. "This was good, but no fun at all. I do not like having to be this quiet. It is hard to not make too much noise." Pulling out of her and standing up, he also pulled up his pants and handed hers back to her. She sat up and pulled them back on and zipped her jeans back up. "Next time we start to fool around on the couch, before we get too far. We need to move to the bedroom. So I can really fully let myself go." Sitting back down next to him on the couch. Glancing at the clock they still had at least an hour before Marrion got up. He also looked then exhaled.

"I need to talk to you about something." Gohan said as her eyes widened and she stared at him. Hoping it was not something too serious. "I love being here and if I am going to stay, I need to fly home and get some more clothes. Then in a week perhaps find a job to help out with the bills." 18 started chuckling as she shook her head.

"There are no bills. I have over nine and a half million dollars in the bank. You can get a job if you want to." 18 said as she moved closer and put her head on his chest as he put an arm around her, holding her tightly to him. "But maybe wait a couple of weeks. I would like you around for awhile, so I can get used to having you around." He smiled, leaned down slightly and kissed her, their tongues began to slither around each other and she began to breath hard through her nose. Then pulled away. "Whoa there, if we keep doing that it will lead us towards wanting to do it again and I have to get Marrion up in a half hour. I very much doubt that there is enough time for us to fool around again." Gohan chuckled and nodded.

"You are right about that. Okay I will wait a couple of weeks to find a job. I am not going to just live off you, that is not how I am." Gohan said as she nodded and moved back to snuggle with him. She loved this, she no longer felt alone. Closing her eyes she felt comfortable with him and could easily completely fall for him. Though she suspected that she already has. The sex was outstanding and she felt so good having him in bed with her, he drove the loneliness away. Looking up at him she exhaled.

"I love you Gohan." 18 whispered and she felt her heart and breathing stop, not believing that she actually said that. He smiled broadly at her and moved his mouth closer to her lips.

"I love you too 18." Gohan whispered back and kissed her. Her heart began to pound in her ears and her breathing came out through her nose hard and fast. All she could think about was that he loved her and she loved him. As they parted she stood and grabbed his hand and dragged him off the couch, heading for her Bedroom. "Wait, Marrion has to get up, doesn't she?" He asked as she smirked.

"She will sleep for another hour easily if I do not get her up. I just won't put her to bed until 9 PM tonight. Right now I need you, more than I ever have." As 18 neared the Bedroom door she pushed Gohan through it and then pulling off her T-Shirt and tossing it inside. Reached down to unsnap her pants and pulled the zipper down. Then marched into the Bedroom. There was no foreplay, no pauses as she grabbed him and kissed him roughly. Then pushed him down on the bed, unsnapped his pants and pulled them off. Then his Underwear. She had already pulled off her clothes. Jumping onto the bed she kissed him again. Their tongues twisting and twirling around each other. Rolling onto her back she pulled Gohan on top of her. "Put it in, put it in." She said in a pleading voice, as he smirked and reached down to insert himself into her awaiting entrance. After a second he was all the way inside her and he was thrusting into her. She moaned as she climaxed several times. She realized immediately; sex with Gohan got better and better the more they did it. He turned her on with just a small kiss and she was ready almost instantly for him to enter her. He continued to move in and out of her and she moaned loudly, enjoying the some what quickie that she desperately needed. After what felt like only a couple minutes but actually almost half an hour, he once again blew his load inside her and she climaxed again. Panting out of breath, he puled out of her and flopped down besides her.

"Is that what you wanted?" Gohan asked her as she too gasped for breath. She nodded vigorously as she leaned over and kissed him. Then cuddled up to him, smiling. Her chest heaving. Glancing at the clock, she knew she should go get Marrion up but right now she also had to catch her breath. "Maybe next time we should express our love for each other when we have time to satisfy what comes after that." He suggested as she chuckled.

"You are right on that. Though this was fun. I could see doing it fast and hard again." 18 then exhaled and reached over for her sweats. Putting them on, it was time to get Marrion out of bed. "Get dressed Gohan, I will be getting Marrion up from her nap and I do not want her to see you like that." She said as she started to leave, he grabbed her hand stopping her briefly and peered up at her.

"I do love you 18, even though you said it first. I have completely fallen in love with you." Gohan said and she smiled back at him.

"I love you too Gohan and yes remember I said it first. Now get up and get dressed." 18 squeezed his hand, released it and then went to get her Daughter up from her nap. She felt like she was floating on the air as she walked. Wondering if a month or two would be enough for Marrion to accept her mother wanting to marry Gohan. That was the natural and logical next step and she wanted it.

 **Two Months Nine Days later**

18 had her wish. Standing in a small ceremony that just had a couple of close friends and family. 18 married Gohan. To her delight her Daughter Marrion was thrilled to have Gohan be with her mom. Since he made her mom so happy. As 18 said her vows, Gohan believed he could see Krillin smiling. Floating in the air and nodding his approval. When Gohan blinked the hazy image of his friend was gone. Now it was his turn as she put the ring on his finger. Speaking his vows, 18 listened and she also saw the ghostly image of Krillin hovering before her. She stare at it with some concern, but as the image of Krillin smiled and nodded. She relaxed. She would always love Krillin and she missed him. But her deceased husband would want her to move on and marry another, have more children and have a life after him. She was now having that with someone that she loved just as much as Krillin. Gohan was that person. As he put the ring on her finger she smiled happily. As they kissed she slipped her tongue into his mouth and he smirked. Normally someone did not do that, but 18 was not normal. As they held hands to face those in attendance she smirked. Thinking. _"Tonight after we go to bed and consummate our union, I will tell him that I am two weeks pregnant."_

The end?


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Super: The Complex Affair (Short Story)

Everything is normal; but things are different as the group begins to fall back into a peaceful routine. The only problem is that 18 is an android and with her nothing is exactly normal. Her Desires and Urges could not be satisfied by her Husband. So she seeks out ways to fulfill them herself. In that she has been having an affair, one if discovered might devastate her husband. But she cannot help herself. Leaving Marrion with Day Care she has flown to the usual rendezvous place so that the only one that can help her.

 **The Hotel: Satan City.**

Waiting inside the Hotel Room, exactly at 3:30 PM. 18 began to feel impatient, she did not have a lot of time for this. An hour at most, glancing at the clock seeing that it was 3:40 PM; she heard the door unlock and she stood. As the young man entered she jumped on him, with a feral growl. Locking her lips on the person that just entered. After kissing for several moments, the young man threw her onto the bed and as she looked up at him. Started to pull off his shirt, kicking off his shoes and then unbuttoned and pulled down his pants. 18 watched him, she was already naked and as he slid onto the bed he began to kiss her again. She scratched his back and with her finger nails as he groped her breasts in his hands. Gasping out. "It is about time, we only have an hour." She stated as he continued to fondle her peaks with one hand running the other down to caress her womanhood. Moaning she grabbed his hips and pulled at him towards her. "Stop fooling around and fuck me already." She ordered as he grumbled and maneuvered to push himself into her. As he entered her moistening tight slit, she moaned out loud. He immediately began to thrust in and out of her and she felt the first of many orgasms rock her body. She gritted her teeth and then bit into his broad shoulder. Scratching his back with her nails. "Yes, Fuck me. Fuck me hard." She moaned out as he proceeded to pound into her. After about half an hour and multiple orgasms she felt his blissful release into her, flooding her insides with his hot cum. Causing her to also have a release of her own as she also came. Shaking from the experience she exhaled. After a few moments of rest she pushed him onto his back and mounted him. Pushing him deep within her. Snarling she began to move up and down his manhood. Her even now tightness gripping and squeezing him. He had reached up left handed to caress her mounds, while with the other went back to finger her tight rosebud. Slipping a finger up to the rim, she gasped out as he fingered her. Experiencing a huge orgasm as she pounded down on him. Then without a pause, reached back and removed his finger and moved slightly so that he was now drilling her in the rosebud. He immediately moved his hand around to push two fingers into her slit. Pushing upward as she began to move his manhood in and out of her ass. In seconds she had another orgasm, then another and when he finally came again she felt his hot seed explode inside her ass as her own slit became wet and sticky. Slumping down besides him she exhaled with relief. They still had five minutes before she had to leave and he had about that time to head for home. Glancing at Gohan's back; knowing if she had scratched Krillin like that he would have long deep gashes that probably would have severed his spinal cord.

"Feel better, now?" Gohan asked his chest heaving as he gazed over at 18, who nodded. She was also breathing hard as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Much." 18 panted out as she sat up and reached over to pick up her bra and panties. Putting them both on. "Tomorrow same time." She announced and Gohan closed his eyes and reluctantly nodded. "What you do not want to?" She asked slightly annoyed and worried. He was the only one that could release her from her urges.

"Of course I have too don't I, but I am starting to worry that someone might find out about these little rendezvous. Krillin is one of my oldest friends and if he found out that I am.." Gohan paused, and 18 finished the words for him.

"Fucking his wife, almost on a daily basis." She shrugged and retrieved her pants. "What would he expect, I love him, but I have certain needs and urges that he cannot fill. He is not strong enough for me to really let go. You are strong enough to actually survive having sex with me. I would cripple or kill him if I did even half the things we do." Gohan still felt somewhat guilty, he had been fucking Krillin's wife 18; for almost a month now and though it was spectacular. He still worried what would happen if Krillin, his Mother or even Bulma found out. Finally pulling her shirt on, she leaned down one last time and kissed Gohan. "So I will see you tomorrow, here. Same time. Oh try not to be ten minutes late this next time, it sort of cramped the foreplay." Leaving she took to the air to return to West City to get her daughter from day care.

All of the next day, 18 felt that she was on pins and needles. She felt like that everyday she was not having raw, hot sex with Gohan. She could let herself go and fuck him with all of her being. While when she had sex with Krillin it was safe and steady. It had to be, otherwise she could hurt or kill him. As the clock slowly clicked to 3:00 PM, she thought she was going to explode. Picking up her daughter she quickly flew to Day Care and was on her way to the Rendezvous. Two hours from now Krillin would be returning home from work and as usual she would be there to smile and greet him. Streaking to the Hotel she walked inside to the Clerk, paid in cash for two hours and rushed to the usual room. Arriving exactly at 3:25 PM. Stepping inside she took off her clothes, placing them on a small chair and waited. When someone knocked on the door she was more than ready. As Gohan entered, she laid on the bed waiting. "Right on time." She announced as he smiled and closed the door. Removing his shirt, pulling off his sneakers and unbuttoning and removing his pants. This time they could have a little foreplay before getting to it. Sliding up to her he stopped and hovered over her bald pussy, smirking as slowly kissed her slit. Pushing her head back and closing her eyes, she lightly moaned. He then began to lick upwards on her slit and she exhaled slowly, huskily. Sticking his tongue inside her. Her body shuddered as she had an orgasm, feeling her wetness flow out of her. He continued to lick and suck on her entrance and she did not want him to stop. "Gohan, move around. I want your dick." She ordered him in a shuddering voice as he spun around so that she could suck on his manhood. As her lips wrapped around rod, she slowly began to suck and lick his tip. He groaned as she continued and she felt him really go at it down at her pussy. Gripping her thighs he pushed his face deeper into her. She moaned as another orgasm flowed through her. Wanting more she, stopped sucking him. "Fuck me Gohan, I want you inside me." She pleaded as he stopped and spun around. Flipping her over, so that she was on her chest and face turned sideways. He pulled her small ass upwards so she was on her knees. In a purring moan, she knew what he was going to do and she wanted it. As he pushed inside her, he gripped both sides of her ass and began to pound hard into her. His hips slapped loudly against hers and soon she was moaning and having orgasms. As he punished her small entrance. His manhood was pushing harder and deeper into her as she moaned louder and louder. "Keep doing that. That feels so good." She gasped out. Her ass starting to feel the slaps of his thighs against it. Then with a grunt, she felt his hot cum explode deep within her. As it continued to flow into her, she felt her own climax and was almost screaming as an orgasm shook her to the core. Flopping down besides her, he breathed in and out roughly. While she remained partially kneeing and slowly lowered her hips to the bed. Her own breath coming in and out in gasps. "That was outstanding." She rasped out, moving to kiss him. Tasting herself on his lips. Glancing over at the clock she felt regret. The hard and rough sex had taken most of the time. So there was not enough for a repeat performance. grabbing her clothes, she put them on. Kissed Gohan appreciatively, dressed and departed.

After picking Marrion up from Day Care she walked into a darkened house, Krillin was sitting on the couch and 18 knew he had been crying. "We need to talk, 18. Put Marrion in her room." He said, his voice filled with anger and sadness. After she put Marrion in her room she walked out and looked down at him.

"You know don't you?" She asked as he stared up at her. She waited for him to confirm it, she knew what she would say prepared from the start. If he ever found out.

"Yes, I followed you. Waited outside and watched you go in and then Gohan. GOHAN!" He said loudly the name of one of his friends with utter rage. "How could you have sex with Gohan? Cheat on me with one of my closest friends. I suppose now you will go be with him, leaving me." He stammered out. 18 sat next to him and touched his hand, and he moved it away. She retook it.

"Do not be ridiculous, Krillin you are my husband and I love you. I would never leave you for someone else." She said to him and some hope returned to his features, then disappeared when he realized that she was fucking Gohan, right behind his back.

"Then why are you cheating on me?" He stammered out in anguish. Not wanting to know but needed to know, looking at her. He did not expect her to close her eyes and shake her head. She exhaled and inhaled sharply.

"Because I have too. You cannot satisfy me completely Krillin. No human can, no matter how strong you are you can't do to me what Gohan can. Well Goku or Vegeta could, but I doubt they would because of their wives. So it had to be Gohan." She explained and Krillin looked at her shocked.

"I could have tried, if you gave me the chance." He said as she smiled and shook her head gravely.

"No you cannot, it would either cripple or kill you. With Gohan the threat of that could not happen." 18 said as she reached up to put her hands on both sides of his face staring at him deep within his eyes. "There is nothing between me and Gohan. It is just sex. That is all it is. Krillin I married you because I love you, but you cannot fulfill my urges and desires. I need them satisfied or I could revert back to the way I was before I changed."

"But Gohan, how could he do this to me? I thought he was my friend. He could have said no." Krillin almost cried as 18 put her arms around him. Hugging him.

"He is your friend and he did say no at first. It took me almost a week to convince him that I needed him to have sex with me. I almost reverted, I had thoughts of killing everyone, dominating the world. Which would make Gohan, Goku or Vegeta destroy me. I was angry, and desperate. But after Gohan had sex with me, I returned to normal." She looked down to the floor. "I am sorry Krillin, it has to be this way." He exhaled and he understood. He suspected that he could not fully satisfy her, no matter how hard or long as he had sex with her. She always seemed to be disappointed.

"So you have to have sex with him." He said barely audible. "Please tell me he is using protection, I do not think I can handle having you get pregnant by him." 18 shook her head.

"He cannot get me pregnant so we are not using protection. Krillin there is more. This will be even more devastating but you need to know." Inhaling sharply she looked at him sadly. "The last time I almost reverted changed me inside. I cannot get pregnant again. I am Celibate. If Gohan had done me when I first asked him, then the change would not have occurred, but now it is permanent." That really hit Krillin hard as he started to gasp for breath.

"We can't have anymore children." He stuttered out, not wanting to fully believe it. Then regretting that Gohan had not had sex in time with his wife so that they someday could have another baby. "Are you still going to have to have sex with Gohan?" 18 took his hands in hers and kissed him, then sadly looked down to the floor.

"I have to Krillin. Even now I have urges and desires, that you could not hope to fulfill or satisfy. I can hold them back for a time, but without someone strong enough to be able to release them. I cannot control them." 18 said as Krillin furrowed his brow. Closing his eyes and nodded. Accepting that until she could find a way to control herself without Gohan, it was the only way.

"Then I suggest that we never speak of this again. I do not want to know, when and where you are having sex with Gohan. Sneak around, do the same thing that you have been doing. I will go to Master Roshi and get the Forget Flower Powder and use it to forget this. You are trying to find another solution right?" 18 nodded with understanding and she smiled.

"Just remember this Krillin, if nothing else. I love you and no other. What I do with Gohan is nothing, I have no feelings for him. He is just a tool for me to use so that I can control myself." She told him as he smiled and pulled his wife into his arms. Holding her tightly to him. The next day he went and asked Master Roshi for the special powder. Concentrated on 18 and Gohan's affair and took the powder. Forgetting all about it.

From that point on 18 continued to rendezvous with Gohan everyday and each time, he satisfied her completely. Waiting until she could control herself without having sex with Gohan. Who reluctantly complied.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonball Z: REVENGE (Short Story)

It is the Future and Trunks has returned from the past. Now with his own strength, power and abilities increased he can easily defeat the Killer Androids. But he has decided to have revenge on one of the Androids. Unfortunately seeking Revenge sometimes results in causing it to backfire.

 **West City Ruins: Dusk**

The sun was setting as Trunks moved about some of the ruins of the City. He knew where 18 and 19 were, not that he could sense them, but the way they were it was easy to hear and see the destruction they committed. Smirking Trunks slipped into a partially destroyed Building and waited. He could tell that they would pass this way and once they did he would begin his revenge on one of them. Now all he had to do was wait.

Trunks did not have to wait long as he heard them approach. "You know 18 this would be more entertaining if there were actually someone that we could torment." The Android 19 said to his sister as he gave a short laugh. "I know what you mean, perhaps we should go find someone." The female Android 18 replied. As they neared him he set himself. If 19 got in the way he would destroy the male android before it could react. As 19 passed by Trunks smiled. Getting ready. 18 started to pass as well and Trunks immediately reacted. Moving behind her, he encircled his right arm around the female Android pinning her arms to her side. While putting his left hand over her mouth. She struggled as he dragged her into the darkness of the partially destroyed Building. Then slipped both of them away. She continued to struggle, but now Trunks was considerably stronger then her. He could her 19 calling to her but by the time it came to the realization that 18 was gone, Trunks had taken her miles away. Holding her tightly he felt himself become aroused. In all intents and purposes she was extremely attractive. She continued to struggle as he lands and takes his hand away from her mouth.

"You fucking asshole, when I get loose I am going to rip you apart!" 18 yelled loudly as Trunks smirks. Feeling her strain against his arm pinning her arms. "Let me go!" She complained as he chuckles. "Why are you doing this!" Her voice etched with fear and anger.

"For revenge, you see I am going to degrade you." Trunks replied then he started. Kissing and licking the back of her neck, he felt her shudder in his arm. As he moved to the side of her neck, licking up to her ear.

"Stop that!" She ordered half halfheartedly as he licked and inside her ear. He watched as she closes her eyes and she bites her bottom lip, suppressing a moan of pleasure. With his left hand he reached in front of her tearing her shirt, moving his hand inside her lacy bra and begins to caress her small breasts. Touching her nipples. "No, take your hand off me." She gasped with objection but not convincingly. Moving his hand back, her eyes opened staring back at him in protest. Pulling a knife from his belt, her eyes widen with confusion and fear. But relaxed as Trunk takes the dagger down to her Skirt and with a simple slash cuts her Mini Skit then dropping the dagger. Pulls her Skirt off. Tossing it aside. Reaching up he then rips off her skin tight black nylons, exposing her panties. Her breathing becomes rough and hard. "No stop." She pleads as he slips his hand inside her panties down to her now moistening folds, rubbing his fingers among them. Moaning "Ah, don't. Stop I order you to stop." Kissing her right side of her neck, he continues to rub his two fingers along her folds and she shudders and moans. Slacking slightly in his grip as she has an orgasm that soaks his fingers and her panties. With a smile, Trunks maneuvers one of his fingers probing her slit and slowly inserts his index finger up to the knuckle. Moaning again she convulsed and he feels the warm wet feeling again on his left hand. "Nooo," She moans as she feels another approaching as he begins to slip his finger in and out of her. Her body slackens even more in his hold. Her legs separate slightly to allow him more access. At that moment he decides to give her a choice.

"Do you want me to stop, 18?" Stopping his finger from moving in and out of her. Turning her head she stares at him, her eyes filled with lust and desire. Shaking her head negatively she shudders in his grip.

"No, please don't stop. I want this so badly." She whispers and Trunks releases her. She turns towards him and he moves forward and kisses her. There mouths meet and at first Trunks believes that she is just playing alone so she can try to destroy him. But she melts into the kiss, feeling her tongue slip into his mouth and begin to swirl around his. He slips another finger inside her and with the two begins to slide them in and out of her while rubbing her folds with his thumb. Feeling another orgasm she moans inside his mouth and feels her Android heart beat harder within her chest. "More, more I want more." She hisses as he smiles and moves her back to the mattress. Laying her down them sliding down to her now soaked panties. Pulling them down one handed. She looks down at him in confusion, but as he moves his fingers out of her. He replaces his hand with his mouth. Kissing her wet folds, she leans her head back and utters a low moan. Licking her wet folds and slit, her eyes close and she shudders with another orgasm. Soaking his chin and face with her juices. "Oh don't stop." She pleads and begs as he moves his tongue inside her and soon she quivers again. "I am cumming." She announces as her body bulks and thrashes. Then moaning loudly. She glares down at him. "Trunks I need you inside me, please put your cock in me. I cannot wait any longer." Her voice stuttering gasping in and out. Standing briefly he pulls off his Jacket, shirt, boots, pants and finally his underwear and she stares at his manhood and grins. While waiting she removes her jacket, shirt and bra tossing them aside. He smiles at her and climbs in between her now spreading legs. Grabbing for his Manhood and aiming it towards her awaiting slit. It felt hot and wanting relief.

Trunks felt himself slid easily inside her waiting slit and she shudders and moans with another orgasm. Once all the way inside her, he feels her warm, tight and wet pussy squeeze his manhood tightly. Not immediately moving and he enjoyed the sensation of her pussy. Not wanting to wait any longer she starts to move her own hips wanting him to do her. "Fuck me Trunks, Fuck me now." She orders in a rasping tone. Thrusting with his hips, she shudders again and he feels his manhood become wet with her juices. Thrusting harder and faster, he could feel her pussy tighten around him like a vice. Grunting he hears her moaning become even louder. "Yes, oh yes. Fuck me harder faster." She groans as he feels his hips slap against hers and she wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him into her. Placing her hands behind his neck and kissed him hard. Running her fingernails over his back, leaving scratches. With vigor Trunks thrust harder into her and she gasps. Groaning as she climaxed again and then again. "Oh, ah, oh. Yes, oh Kami yes." Her body thrashing and shuddering as each orgasm floods her senses and body. He plunges deep inside her and she feels her tightness squeeze him tightly. "Cum inside me, fill me with it." She moans, begging him. Kissing her, she slips her tongue into his mouth. Shuddering and moaning as she feels him climax deep within her with his warm fluid causing her to have an orgasm as well. Thrusting a couple more times he emptied himself within her. Then flops down onto her, breathing and gasping for breath. Riding the sensation to the fullest, 18 exhales and inhales. After several minutes. "Again, please again." She pleads to him.

Smirking he nods and has her move to a kneeling position. Gets behind her and with a movement of his hips reenters her again. She feels his Manhood penetrate deep within her. As his hips touch her small ass. She groans and feels another orgasm shake through her. "Yes fuck me hard, fuck me fast and hard." She states in a husky voice. Plunging deep within her, he begins to thrust hard and fast into her tightness and the noises she makes come out in loud moans of pleasure. His hips slapped against her ass sounding louder and louder. "Oh Kami, yes. Oh kami, oh kami." She moans out feeling and experiencing constant orgasms shudder through her. Driving himself hard against her and into her. Feeling his throbbing Manhood pushing deeper and deeper into her. Then with a grunt he once again explodes into her and she moans "Ahhhh." Loudly having an body shaking orgasm herself. He could not believe how good it felt inside her. Feeling her shake and convulse from him fucking her. With her knees and arms shaking she slumped onto the mattress and gazed back at him. Feeling him still within her. "Again, I need it again." She gasped out. Exhaling Trunks wonders if this somehow turned from degrading her for revenge or has it turned into something else. Thoughts of that soon vanish as he once again fucks her. Then again and again. Collapsing with her and his arms around each other, they fall asleep.

After awakening they proceeded to have sex again two more times. Laying on the mattress, with 18 cuddled up to him. He frowned this had not turned out as he suspected. His plan was to ravage, degrade and finally humble her. But he found that he liked having sex with her. In all retrospect 18 looked and was a young woman. "Are you going to destroy me now?" She asked as she looked up at him with her head on his chest. "That was what you were planning to do, wasn't it? To have me then after destroy me for revenge for what I have done." Her voice now soft and pleasant, unlike before and he just could not do it.

"No. I can't now. You may go. But you should by now realize that I am stronger and more powerful then both of you. So if you continue to be a threat I will have to destroy you both." Trunks informed her and she made no move to release him. Instead she pulled him closer to her. "It is your choice."

"What if I want to just stay with you?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip and he could see her uncertainty. She stared at him. "If you let me I promise not to be a threat to anyone. I have much to atone for and I only ask that you let me be with you." Trunks was not prepared for that, pulling her tightly to him he shrugged.

"We will give it a try. But you have to get 19 to behave himself." He replied and she nodded, closed her eyes and smiled. "What the hell am I doing? This was not the plan. I was supposed to degrade her and then destroy her, not get into a relationship with her." He thought to himself as he gazed down at the beautiful blonde Android as she rested contently. With her arms around him, her left leg over his right and her head on his chest. With his own right arm around her holding her close to him. "Crap. My Mother is not going to like this." He muttered, then dozed off as well.

Late in the Morning they awoke, had sex one more time and as they began to put back on their clothes. 18 held up her torn skirt that was unfit to wear. Grabbing his T-Shirt from him and smiled at him as she held it. "Sorry but you ruined my Skirt and Nylons so its your T-Shirt or I just wear my shirt, panties and bra." Pulling his T-Shirt over her head and it covered her to just before her knees. Grabbing the Nylons she tied them around her waist. "There, how do I look?" She smiled seductively at Trunks cocking her hips to the right, with her left hand on her hip.

Trunks looked at her and shrugged. "Extremely attractive." He said admiring her. She frowned slightly as she looked down at herself and exhaled.

"Well flying is going to give anyone below me a real treat. A perfect view of my panties." She complained and Trunks chuckled, pulling her close to him and kissed her again. Her breathing increased as she felt herself become aroused.

"Perhaps I should fly below you then." He remarked raising his eyebrows.

"You punk." Smirking at him. "Okay I am ready, so where to? Like I said I will follow you anywhere." She stated and he took her hand and led her out of the small building. Taking to the air and heading to the secret location that his mother was hiding in. He would blind fold her once they neared it, and he still believed that his Mother was not going to take it well that he somehow became involved with a Killer Android. But for reasons he did not understand he had fallen for her and she had apparently fallen for him. Amazing how incredible sex will do to a person.

End?


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Super: Crossing the Void (Short Story) Part 1

 **The Past**

The events of the Past had changed. Following the Defeat of Majin Buu. A week later Videl Satan felt regret over her emotional outburst. She did deeply care for Gohan and at the time considered having some type of relationship with him. But after speaking with her Father, she had to agree that she was too young to have those type of feelings for him. Now with him standing before her at her Father's Estate, she felt sadden that she decided to tell him that they should not see each other anymore. When Gohan flew away with tears in his eyes, he felt like Videl had ripped his heart out of his chest. Landing several miles away he slumped to the ground and began to cry. "I thought she loved me." Gohan muttered as he sat for several hours to consider his future. Now that Videl was not going to be a part of it. Deciding to instead once again focus on becoming stronger. Mainly to take his mind and heart off of Videl.

 **The Present: Two Weeks after The Tournament of Power**

Standing among the Mountains, Caulifla continued her efforts to reach and be able to sustain the next Super Saiyan Level. Deciding it might be the only way for her Race to continue to live, though even if the Saiyan Race was going to live on. There was not a lot of Saiyan men around that was worth a shit to provide a next generation. Powering up, Caulifla almost maintained Super Saiyan 3. Then immediately it faded and she reverted back to Two. Falling short, she dropped to her knees and sucked in the cool air of the Mountains. "Fuck I almost had it! I was able to reach and keep it at the Tournament, why can't I do it now?" She asked herself and then glanced over at her Friend Kale. The other was sitting with her back against a tree, taking a short sabbatical from her own attempts of reaching the Next Level. With a wry smile, Caulifla stood and went to join her friend. Cabba was near a mountain river attempting to catch Dinner for the three of them. Leaning back as well against the tree, she closed her eyes and thought of Goku, Vegeta and Gohan. The three Saiyans from the other Universe. With a smirk she began to think any one of them would make a fine Mate. Though to her disappointment, Goku and Vegeta already had a mate. That only left Gohan and she had to admit, the son of Goku was the best choice. He was about her age and he did have considerable power for someone that was not a pure Saiyan. The smirk turned into a devilish smile and she heard her friends soft voice.

"You are thinking about him again." Kale said as Caulifla considered denying it. Looking over at her Friend seeing the timid girl fondly looking back at her. "Your posture and face soften when you think about Goku's son." Caulifla winced, guessing that perhaps she was thinking about that Gohan a lot since the Tournament.

"Well there is not a lot of choices here in our Universe. Most of the only acceptable ones are assholes. Self important morons that I would not even let anywhere near between my legs." Caulifla stated then smirked. Knowing that unlike her, Kale had a perfect match. Cabba. The two have been smitten with each other for a long time, but neither knew how to proceed. Caulifla would not have that problem. At some point if she actually found someone that met her standards she would seduce him and make him hers. All it would take was some incredible hot sex. At the moment she was still considering Gohan. Fuwa the Supreme Kai owed them a favor and all it would take is for her to ask him to take her to Gohan's Universe. Then after a short few days of convincing, bring the half Saiyan back with her to her Universe as her Mate. She was not entirely sure if that was what she wanted though. Her hormones basically demanded her to, but her mind still wanted to gain Super Saiyan 3 and maintain it. Not spend the time playing with Gohan. With an audible exhale, Caulifia stood. "Well back to work." Striding with purpose to the exact spot, she closed her eyes and began to power-up again. Determined to reach that level.

When Cabba came back, he sat next to Kale. "She is still thinking of going to the other Universe." Kale informed Cabba as he flopped down the dozen or so fish near the fire pit.

"So what do you want to do?" Cabba asked, glancing over at Caulifla watching her once again fail to maintain Super Saiyan 3. Each time though she was able to hold it longer. Kale smiled.

"Fuwa the Supreme Kia owes us a favor. Maybe it is time to ask him for one." Kale stated the obvious solution and Cabba had to agree. Sine Caulifla would probably not do it herself. Too determined to maintain 3 and waiting until she could before anything else.

"Why not? Though if she is unable to lay claim to him, she is going to be really pissed off at us for wasting the Favor on her." Cabba informed her as he smiled. "Oh what the hell, let's do it." Kale stood and they walked to where Caulifla could not hear or see them. Before they could summon Fuwa, the Supreme Kia flashed in front of them. With a small smile on his face he shook his head. Noticing their surprised expressions.

"What? I have known since the day we returned that you were going to ask for this. Though I am weary about doing this without her consent." Fuwa said as he continued to smile mischievously. Then laughed. "But of course this would give our Universe another Warrior in case another Tournament should be announced. That and perhaps some offspring that would be excellent future warriors." With that thought, Fuwa pointed his right hand at Caulifla. "She will only have three days to accomplish her goal, that should be more then enough." Sending a flow of dazzling light at the Dark Haired Saiyan causing her to suddenly drop to the ground unconscious. Seconds later she faded away. "She is now there." He declared and then vanished as well. Cabba chuckled as he shook his head.

"You know she is going to be really upset when she wakes up. Perhaps it might be a good idea to hide from her for a couple of weeks when she returns." Cabba suggested and Kale giggled, nodding her head with agreement.

 **Dizzy Dream and Awakenings:**

Awakening, Caulifla glanced at her surroundings. She was no longer in the Mountains, now she was on the outskirts of a Forest and she had no idea where she was. Oh she suspected that she knew where she was. "Fucking idiots. I would have eventually decided to come here." Caulifla muttered with a smile not really angry for he was looking forward to making Gohan hers. All it would take is for her to seduce him once and after he would gladly want more. Not many could resist a Saiyan Woman and her Pheromones. The problem at hand that she faced was she had no idea where to look for him. So instead of spending the limited time she had in an effort to locate him, she would just bring him to her. Or one of the others. Bracing her feet, Caulifla powered up and knew that any one of them should easily detect her.

Four Miles away, Gohan finished his daily Training Regime and suddenly he felt the influx of someone nearby powering up. Concentrating on the source he closed his eyes. It did not feel like any of his friends or family, but it did feel familiar. Like something he had felt before. With an audible exhale, he flew into the air and towards the source of the Kai Energy he felt. In route he detected others approaching from different directions. He instantly sensed who it was. Piccolo, His Father and Krillan. Deciding to be the first on scene, Gohan increased his speed. Wanting to be the one to confront whoever it was and slightly hoping it was someone to Fight. Nearing the source of the mysterious energy. He slowed down and hovered for a few moments. Whoever it was stopped projecting as much as before and keeping completely alert he landed. Ready for anything but not for what he saw stepping around a nearby Boulder. "Well hello Gohan, fancy meeting you here." Caulifla said with a smile that made Gohan eyes bulge as he looked her up and down. She still wore the same clothes that revealed a good portion of her physique which was in his mind spectacular.

"Caulifla, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked with a shuddering gasping voice. Feeling his heart pound within his chest. Swaying her hips back and forth, she stepped closer and peered up at him with those dark eyes of hers. He felt his Hormones flow through him as she smiled seductively at him.

"Would you believe that I have no idea how I got here?" Of course Caulifla lied, she wanted to subtly seduce Gohan. Not just jump on him and hope that after he would fall under her seduction. Subconsciously Gohan stepped back from her, for some reason he was having a very hard time concentrating on nothing but her impressive cleavage that was barely being contained by the strap of material that she had tightly wrapped around her breasts. Shaking his head, he inhaled and exhaled sharply. Smelling something sweet and provocative in the air as he inhaled through his nose. Whatever the scent was, it was causing him to feel extremely aroused.

"No I...don't" Gohan muttered out. Thankfully he felt another approach and the strange arousing smell was gone. Caulifla grimaced and stepped back, then looked upwards as Two others she had met at the Tournament arrived. One was Goku and the other Piccolo. By the time they arrived the scent of her Pheromones was easily blocked by the smell of the nearby flowers and the Forest. With a wry smile she spent several minutes explaining to the new arrivals why she was here. Lying again so that none would suspect the real reason she had been sent. Glancing over at Gohan, who was finally able to control his baser instincts. Caulifla sat down on a small Boulder and waited for Goku and the Namekian Piccolo to discuss what to do with her.

"Okay, I guess while you are here perhaps you might want to train." Goku suggested, finding it odd that his pulse had increased and he felt some slight arousal. Thinking that if he did not know any better he was in heat. Caulifla nodded and then smiled.

"Yes that would be great." Caulifla said as she looked over at Gohan. "Can it be with Gohan?" She asked wanting to later entice him again. Both Goku and Piccolo looked at each other then over at Gohan and finally back at her. "How about it Gohan, want to train with me?" She inquired with a small smirk. Swallowing noticeably Gohan nodded, though he was still feeling the lingering effects of whatever caused him to feel hot and aroused.

"I suppose that would be alright." Gohan answered. This made Goku wondered why she would choose Gohan and not him. At the Tournament Caulifla wanted desperately for Goku to help her attain the next level and now she wanted Gohan to Train with her. He suspected that the other Universes Saiyan had an alternative motive that she was not letting anyone know. Taking Gohan aside Piccolo took him far enough away not to be overheard.

"Be weary Gohan. I sense that she is not being completely truthful." Piccolo advised as he considered keeping an eye on the Saiyan Girl, just in case she was up to some type of mischief. Then reconsidered, deciding that perhaps he was just being overly cautious. After saying farewell for now, he and Goku took back to the air leaving the two alone. Keeping his distance, Gohan looked at Caulifla.

"I have a place a few miles from here. I train there." Gohan informed her and he began to float into the air. She soon joined him, to his surprise she clasped his right hand in hers and smiled at him. Interlacing her fingers into his. This confused him, but once again he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly in his chest. Shaking his head to clear it. He held up their joined hands. "Why this?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"If you would like, I will let go of your hand." Caulifla stated and Gohan shook his head. Finding it pleasant to hold her hand. She was just so beautiful and extremely sexy. Flying away holding her hand, he smiled. To his delight he had not thought about Videl the whole time. Until he saw Caulifla all he could think of was Videl and now he barely could remember why. It only took a few moments to arrive at his Home and as they landed Caulifla chuckled. A small hut like domed dwelling that she believed only had two rooms. A bedroom and a Kitchenette slash Living Room. Off to one side was another rectangular shaped building that she suspected was the Bathroom. With a smile she gestured towards his home. "This is quaint. I take it you do not have many visitors." She said. He shrugged again.

"I do not need much. While you are here you can have the bed. I will take the couch. Since it is late we will start Training tomorrow." Gohan said as he led her inside, now really liking that she held his hand. Inside he gestured to a small door and after opening it. Caulifla peered in. All that was in the room was a Small Twin Bed, a Dresser and a very Small Closet. "Bathroom is in the other Building. Sorry if it seems meager and Small. But I never expected someone to stay overnight." She smiled up at him.

"This is better then what you think. Growing up me and my Brother shared a room about this small." Caulifla informed him and let herself begin to emit Pheromones wanting to once again entice him. But she still wanted to take it slow. If she released too much, he would suspect that she was the cause of his sudden sexual arousal. Peering up at him as his face seemed to redden and become flushed. "Are you alright Gohan?" She asked knowing perfectly well what was effecting him.

"Yes, it just feels a little warm in here today." Gohan answered her as he breathed in and out in gasps. Fully confused why he was feeling so hot and aroused. Staring down at Caulifla, he felt his pulse increase. So wanting to lean down, kiss her, to feel her body against his, to rip her minimal clothing off and pleasure her for hours. With his eyes closed he slowly controlled the urges he felt. Though as he looked at her he could not help but feel attracted to her. "She is just so beautiful." He thought as he stared into her dark eyes. She smiled up at him.

"It does feel a little stifling in here. Let's go outside and find somewhere cool to relax." Caulifla said as she led him outside. Since they had to walk basically single file she was in front. Subtly and what he would believe to be an accident, she maneuvered the back of his hand that she held across her ass. Letting him briefly touch her left cheek. Holding it against it for perhaps three seconds. To her delight she enjoyed it as much as he seemed to. It was taking all of her own self control not to rip her own clothes off and jump onto him. Demanding that he take her, thrust his manhood into her and pleasure her. Seeing him again reaffirmed her belief that Gohan was the perfect choice for a Mate. She glanced back at him and saw his face redden.

"Sorry." Gohan stuttered out and Caulifla shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a problem." Caulifla said back with a mischievous smile. Knowing that even though he looked ashamed for touching her ass cheek, he liked it. She glanced subtly downward and noticed that he was tent poling his Trousers. The Material at his crotch was straining to contain his raging hard-on. Taking her eyes away from there, she felt her own heart beat in her chest. "Kami this is going to be tough to take it slow." She thought as they walked over to a nearby tree. Gohan had a couple of chairs under the Shade of the Tree and after sitting she released his hand. She could see the slight disappointment in his expression as she leaned back. After he sat, she retook his hand and he beamed with delight. "This is going to be easier then I thought. Especially since we both seem to attracted to each other." She thought closing her eyes and enjoying the light breeze that touched her bare skin. Dozing off she barely felt him release her hand. Standing Gohan went to the nearby fields and began to pick some of the vegetables that he grew there. Then going into the house he started dinner. Increasing the amounts that he usually made to accommodate his guest. Looking out the window, he felt his blood pressure rise when he saw her move her right leg upwards rubbing it against her left. Exhaling he dragged his eyes away from the luxurious sight of Caulifla.

"What is wrong with me? I never ogled a girl before and now I can barely keep myself from staring at her. I am suppose to start training her tomorrow and all I can think about is fucking her." Gohan whispered barely audibly. Returning to cooking. Putting three boxes of Pasta into the boiling water, he waited a few moments, then cut up some peppers, tomatoes and garlic into the boiling water. On another burner he flipped over the Fish that was frying in the pan. After it was cooked, he put five more onto the pan and fried them as well. Totally concentrating on getting everything cooked.

"Smells good." Caulifla commented as she entered the small Kitchen Area and moved besides him. "Need any help?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. Should be done in a couple of minutes. If you want there are plates and Chopsticks in that cupboard." Gohan pointed towards a small wooden cupboard above the sink and she opened it. Removing two plates and two sets of chopsticks. Putting them on the Table. Looking back over at Gohan, she smiled. She had stopped releasing the Pheromones so that it did not distract him while he was cooking. But after they ate she would start them once again. Wanting him to fall under her sway. After all she only had three days and at most she wanted two days of them having almost unending sex. She needed him to be completely smitten with her if she was going to convince him to leave this Universe for hers and to be her Mate. While eating the two barely spoke. For a Saiyan eating was essential and both concentrated on indulging in filling their ravenous appetites. Finishing she leaned back in her chair and smiled contently at him.

"By the Suns of Galidor. That was extraordinarily good. You are a great cook." Caulifla said with appreciation. Then belched with a sigh of regret that there was not any more. Though both of them ate enough to feed eight Non-Saiyan people.

"Thank you. My Mother taught me after...well it is not important. She just figured that I should be able to cook for myself." Gohan said as he finally thought about Videl. The fact that he hoped that he would have something with the small petite Girl and then to find out that she did not want that. Devastated him. Standing he began to clear the dishes and Caulifla joined him. When the dishes were clean, they both moved to the couch. "Uhm, I only get one TV Station out here and it mainly just broadcasts old movies and the news." He explained as he switched on the Television. Caulifla stared at the device with confusion and then with wonder when it began to broadcast some type of moving pictures.

"Incredible. We do not have such a thing on my World." Caulifla said as she stared at the images, leaning back and against Gohan. Reaching over and taking his right wrist she put his arm over her bare shoulders. Snuggling against him. Gazing up at him. "You do not mind this do you? I am feeling a bit chilled and the best way to get warm is to share body heat." She said coyly and Gohan shook his head. Thoroughly enjoying having her this close. Then with a startled realization, Caulifla smiled. She had not released any Pheromones. This delighted her to no end, Gohan seemed to be attracted to her without her having to entice him with her scent. Exhaling she put her left arm behind him and held him tightly to her. Deciding that she might not need to entrap him after all. Several hours later she felt too comfortable to allow anything to interrupt them. Peering up at him, she saw him looking at her. Licking her lips she breathed slowly. Silently pleading with him to kiss her. Wanting him to kiss her. Inching towards him, she moved her mouth closer to his and to her delight he was moving towards hers. As their lips touched, Caulifla felt her heart pound in her chest. Reaching upwards with her right hand around his neck she pulled at him and then slipped her small tongue into his mouth. He in turn moved his hand up to her face and touched her cheek lightly. Breathing hard through their noses, Caulifla felt her own arousal reach its peak. They continued to embrace for several minutes and she decided that she wanted more. Taking his hand, she moved it downward and placed his hand on her well endowed chest. Moaning as he caressed and gently squeezed her cloth covered breasts. "Oh Kami that feels so good." She thought as she moved his hand inside the cloth wanting him to actually touch them and not have anything between his hand and her sensitive Mounds. Caulifla could tell that she was arousing him as much as he was arousing her. Parting slightly she stared into his eyes. "Do you like me Gohan, do you like touching me?" She rasped in a moaning voice.

"Yes." Gohan admitted as he continued to touch her nipples and breast with his hand. Caulifla smiled and took his other hand. Moving it down inside her thigh. Letting his hand go, she moved her own right hand over and placed it on the straining material over his Manhood. Touching it lightly as she felt his hand move upwards and just as lightly touch her now throbbing area. With a shuddering moan, she felt herself moisten. Spreading her legs she exhaled in a gasping breath.

"You can put your hand inside my pants if you want." Caulifla said, her breathing coming in small gasps as he moved his hand down inside her pants and touched her bare area. She in turn moved her own hand into his pants and clasped his stiffened Manhood. Her eyes widened with surprise as she felt his size. Then smiled and closed her eyes as he moved his fingers along her now soaked folds. "Oh Kami! That feels so good." She moaning as she shivered. Having a minor orgasm climax through her. It felt so marvelous that she felt her body respond with pleasure because of his touch. She stroked his shaft and had a hard time concentrating on doing that as he tweaked her folds and slit. All the while caressing her nipples and breasts. He was driving her insane with desire and lust. Opening her eyes she glared at Gohan. "Please take me to bed. Please Fuck me Gohan, I want you so badly inside me that I cannot stand it any longer." Caulifla said in a pleading voice. Then moaned as she felt another Orgasm climax through her. Her insides demanding release and him within her.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball Super: Crossing the Void (Short Story) Part 2

 **65 Hours and 22 Minutes left**

Smirking, Gohan stood while Caulifla laid down on the couch. Removing his shirt and trousers, he then pulled her baggy pants off. His eyebrows rose when he noticed that she had no panties on. Tossing her pants onto his, deciding to really get her riled up. Grabbing her right leg he kissed and licked her ankle. Then proceeded downward. Caulifla stared at him with confusion and curiosity as he kissed and licked towards his goal. Reaching it, he licked her soft wet folds. At first Caulifla had no idea what Gohan was doing and but when he licked her slit. It caused a sensation of pure pleasure to erupt through her. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and when he stuck his tongue into her she moaned lightly. The moan rose in volume when Gohan sucked on her entrance, while still tonguing her. Caulifla felt her whole body stiffen as she felt an immense orgasm rocket through her. Convulsing as the orgasm increased in magnitude. Gazing down wild eyed, Gohan continued to suck on her now soaked slit. His chin and face covered with her orgasmic juices. Orgasm after orgasm climaxed through her as she felt her body, mind and senses pulse within her. She was going insane with desire. Feral groans and moans became louder and louder. Finally after another huge orgasm, she peered down at him. "That feels Sooo Goood, AHHHH." Caulifla moaned, wanting and needing him to stop and finally get inside her. "Please Gohan I cannot stand it anymore! Please fuck me." She begged as she convulsed with another orgasm. Caulifla has never begged in her life, but she had to now or Gohan was going to drive her into a frenzied state. Grabbing his head with her hands, she pulled at him towards her. With a small smile, he stopped licking and sucking on her slit. Moving upwards towards her. Kissing his way upwards, stopping briefly to lick and suck on her impressive breasts. Then continued kissing his way to her lips. She tasted herself on his lips and she did not care. Moving her hands downward, she tried to grip his shaft and aim him towards her quivering entrance. He moved his own hands and pushed hers away. taking hold of his shaft with his right hand and aimed the tip towards her slit. Gazing down, she watched and felt him slid his tip against her slit. Teasing her even more. Thrashing her hips towards him, attempting to gain the relief that she so desired. Finally with barely any resistance, he penetrated her and she felt his tip and shaft slip easily into her. She had first worried that he would not be able to enter her, he was so big. But because he aroused her so much, he was able to push right in. When all of his Manhood was deep within her, he paused waiting for her to adjust as her insides squeezed his cock tightly and having a body shaking orgasm that roared through her. Gasping with delight and pleasure, Caulifla felt herself begin to loosen. Then tighten again when she had another orgasm. He waited, though mainly because she was so tight that he could barely move in or out. In moments he was able to pull slightly out and then thrust again deep within her. Each time inward sent Caulifla over the brink of an orgasm. Soon he was thrusting in and out with a nice pleasurable tempo that sent waves of pleasure through Caulifla. She wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles behind his ass. Pulling him towards her, wanting him to go faster and harder. Moans and groans escaped her lips and the sounds were no longer words. Just groans, moans and grunts. As another orgasm peaked, she felt him explode into her and the somewhat large orgasm she was about to have escalated into a monstrous body shuddering climax that caused Caulifla to stiffen from her head down to her toes. Slumping onto her, she held him tightly to her. Panting for breath as she kissed him. Then smiled when she finally was able to speak. "More. I want it again." She pleaded. With a smile, he laid on his back and after a few moments of continued kissing, groping and fondling by both. Gohan was ready for another time. Mounting him, Caulifla felt him slid easily up into her. Within seconds she was moving up and down his shaft and loving every minute of it.

Two times later four times in total, Caulifla laid with her head pillowed on Gohan's right side of his well built Chest. Her right leg was over his and she had her arms around him. While he had his right arm around her. They both were physically exhausted, but were both completely satisfied sexually. Awakening five hours after the last time, Caulifla gazed up at the Sleeping Gohan and she frowned. She intended to dominate and make him crave her. But she had failed in that regard, instead she craved him. Even after hours of having gratifying sex, she could not help but want more. That is not how it was suppose to be. She wanted to entice him with her Pheromones and then Seduce him. Though after a few hours watching the Picture Image Screen, they began to kiss and then it led to her having the best Sex she had ever had. Slightly wishing Gohan had been her first or even her second. As she laid there gazing at her Mate, which he did not know he was yet. She thought back to her first, it was an older man that caught her stealing food. She had just strayed over from being a child to being a young girl. As he threatened to call the Enforcers, the Food Seller offered to let her go if she was nice to him. Agreeing, due to that she did not want to be sent to Labor Camp, she allowed him to take her Maidenhood. At first she was afraid, but after she saw his size and then felt it. To her relief and shock, she barely felt him take her Virginity and it only lasted under a minute. The Second time was just as unsatisfying. A young Man that she adored, but was not really good when it came to sex. Gohan was her third and to her delight, he was outstanding. Giving her uncountable orgasms, she had lost count after the fourth or fifth. Suspecting that the total was close to at least a hundred. Snuggling against him, Caulifla closed her eyes and exhaled. Wanting Gohan to be her Mate and sire Children upon her.

When the sun started to rise, Caulifla felt Gohan stir. Then he opened his eyes and peered down at the messy haired Caulifla looking back at him. "By Kami even when you look a mess. You are beautiful." He commented and Caulifla smiled up at him. Hugging him tightly to her.

"Flattery will get you inside me again." Caulifla informed him as she started to twirl her fingers in circles over his broad chest and stomach. Her eyes twinkled as she looked downward at his slowly rising pole. "Oh look at that. It seems you are more then ready for another time." Her smile turning into a seductive smirk. Gohan leaned down and kissed her and soon they were having sex again. This time, Gohan maneuvered behind her and with his hands on her hips. Pounded into her hard and fast. Sending her over the brink so many times that Caulifla thought she was having a continuous orgasm. Releasing together and after they both were able to breath normally. Gohan sat down and Caulifla cuddled against him. "Wow. We need to do it like that again later. That was outstanding." Caulifla commented as she held him. Gohan chuckled and gestured outside.

"At some point we should go outside and start training." Gohan said and Caulifla shook her head.

"This is so much better then training and a lot more fun." Caulifla informed him and then winkled her nose. "But I bet we both could use a bath. How about it Gohan, want to take a bath with me?" She asked coyly, smiling up at him with her eyes twinkling seductively. Slipping on just a pair of Shorts and a T-Shirt, she borrowed from Gohan. They flew to a nearby Hotsprings. Once they were both clean and while relaxing in the hot water. She immediately wanted another round. Which turned into three more times. Once while he held her up by her thighs and proceeded to give her a really good time. At this point she realized that her body craved him and wanted it as many times as physically possible. Even during she could not help wanting more. Now that she was somewhat satisfied for a while, he suggested that they do conduct some training. Try to get her where she can Maintain Super Saiyan 3. Standing in a clearing a few hundred feet from the small house.

"Okay go to Super Saiyan 2." Gohan said as Caulifla initiated 1 and then went immediately to 2. "Good now keep yourself at 2 until you are completely powered-up. The idea is to Maintain a set amount of Power then go to the next level." He suggested, while she concentrated on doing what he said. Though keeping her mind off doing something involving the two naked and in the throes of passion was difficult. That was the problem she was having. Her hormones were out of control. Just being near him made her hornier and hornier. As she tried to keep her mind off having him once again thrusting into her was making it difficult to maintain even Super Saiyan 2. Powering down, she leaned against a tree.

"This is not going to work. I cannot focus on doing this with you around." Caulifla said only slightly complaining. Seeing Gohan wince at being accused of being a distraction. "No it is not your fault, Gohan. Well a little bit, the problem is that you are making me so horny right now that I cannot concentrate." He did not understand, especially since they had just finished having Sex. "I will explain as my Mother once explained it to me. When a Saiyan meets her Mate, they become infatuated with Sex. They need it constantly." Noticing his expression she smiled as his eyes widened in shock.

"Your Mate!" Gohan gasped as he considered that.

"Yes Gohan you are my Mate. My body is yours to do as you please. Though I do like you a lot so that helps. Otherwise I might despise the fact that I am allowing you to Fuck me so much." Caulifla informed him and then thought about it. She wondered if she might even love him. "I have heard from others that it does happen. A Saiyan Girl picks a Mate under less then desirable circumstances. Generally it is because she is hormonal and picks the first available male that catches her eyes, but does not really like him personally. Later she finds out that she does not like him and their being together is not pleasant." Gohan gave a short laugh.

"I can imagine." Gohan stated thinking about two Saiyan's being together but not really liking each other. "There are Marriages like that here. They get together for convenience or for some other stupid reason. I prefer to be involved with someone that I love." Swallowing he gazed downward towards the ground. "Since I am falling in love with you, I guess you are my Mate." This caught Caulifla off guard as she stared at him, her eyes widening. Then she smiled and jumped towards him, wrapping her legs and arms around him. With a squeal of rejoice. Kissing him as hard as she could. As they parted slightly she gazed into his dark eyes and felt her insides wanting him desperately. But she needed to clarify something first.

"Gohan, before I lose control and want you again. In less then two days, the Supreme Kia is going to send me back home. Please come with me, because I am falling in love with you too and want to be with you." Caulifla stated, knowing it seemed impossible that the two of them could feel that way so quickly. Yes her body craved him, but she could feel it in her heart that she did love him and wanted him with her forever. He stared back into her eyes, he nodded. That is all it took for her as she reached down and pulled his Manhood out of his pants and ripped the borrowed shorts away. Unable to wait any longer, wanting him once more. Pushing him into her, he moved over to a nearby tree and slid to the ground with her on his lap. With an audible moan, Caulifla moved up and down his shaft. Feeling her insides tighten around him and loving every minute of it. Moaning louder, she felt orgasm after orgasm flood her senses and body. She could not believe how good he felt and how much she needed him to do this to her. Keeping her legs wrapped around him, she could not stop and he began to thrust upwards adding to the sensations of pleasure. Caulifla demanded him to do her harder and faster as she tried to increase her own movements. To accommodate her, he flipped her over onto the grass and then began to thrust hard and fast into her. With a loud feral moan, Caulifla kissed him roughly and at that moment he exploded into her and she convulsed having a body shaking orgasm that rocked her to the core. "Lets end training for now, go inside and really have some fun." She suggested as he shrugged. Climbing off and out of her, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style into the Small house. Straight to the bedroom.

 **19 Hours 52 Minutes:**

Spending almost a Day and a Half in the Bedroom, Living Room and even the Hot Springs. Gohan and Caulifla now flew towards his Parents home. He needed to tell his Father Goku, his Mother Chichi and even his Brother Goten that he was going with Caulifla to her Universe. That she and he were now basically married. But before they actually left, he had convinced Caulifla to actually be married here. The plan was to have all the friends and family meet at the Local Courthouse and have a simple ceremony. Caulifla liked the idea that afterwards they could once again have relations this time as a Legally Married Couple. Gohan's Mother was not exactly pleased to say the least that her Son was getting Married within the day and the news that he was leaving really made her homicidal. But after Goku suggested that at any time the Supreme Kia of this Universe could arrange a visit. Chichi calmed somewhat. Five hours later Gohan and Caulifla were married and after a tearful farewell for the time being the Newlyweds headed once more to the Small House. To Caulifla disappointment they spent the time packing some of Gohan's, instead of having Marital Sex. An hour before the Fuwa the Supreme Kia arrived, Gohan's Cell Phone rang and he grimaced at the Caller Id. "It is Videl." He stated unemotionally. For the past few years Videl had called him and to him it was so she could twist the knife she used to cut out his heart. Though he suspected that it was more that she wanted to string him along until she could convince her Father, Hercule Satan to allow her to be with someone. Which Gohan knew that day would never come. Hercule Satan had no intention of allowing anyone to be with his daughter. Especially Gohan. Answering the Call, he glanced over at Caulifla who stared at him with deep interest. "Hello Videl, this is not a good time." He said to his one time love.

"Gohan, I just called to keep in touch." Videl's voice said as Gohan closed his eyes and exhaled. "I thought perhaps we might get together and catch up on things." Gohan did not want to leave without saying something to her so that perhaps he could have closure.

"I am about to leave Videl and I doubt I will return." Gohan said over the Phone and he could hear Videl gasp audibly.

"Leave! To where and what do you mean that you doubt you will return?" Videl asked, her voice cracking with concern that she might not ever see or talk to Gohan again. Wondering if perhaps it was time to ignore her Father and finally be with Gohan like she should have. Caulifla stepped forward and took the Phone out of his hand. Not sure what the Device was or how it worked. But she did know his EX Love interest was talking through it.

"He is leaving with his very hostile, violent and jealous Wife and Mate!" Caulifla stated with a small smile. "I should thank you though for not taking him when you had the chance, now he is mine and I do not share." Before Videl could respond, Caulifla crushed the Phone into a small ball and dropped it. Gohan had to laugh at that. He could imagine Videl sitting in her Mansion staring at her Cell Phone. Barely whispering in shock, "WIFE! HE MARRIED SOMEONE ELSE!" That seemed to please him thinking that Videl had lost Gohan and now he suspected that with her Father being such an asshole. She would never have anyone. Taking his hand she looked up at him. "Oh by the way I meant all of that. I am the jealous type and if you ever cheat on me. I will kill you and whoever it is that you cheat on me with." She pointed her right finger at him. "You are mine and I do not share." Gohan pulled her close and leaned down kissing her, then along her neck up to her ear. Caulifla's blood began to boil within her as she became aroused, shocked how easy it was for him to turn her on. Also very annoyed that they did not have time to be naked. Fuwa would be here soon to take them to the other Universe.

"I am yours and you are mine." Gohan whispered into her ear, noticing that Caulifla's pulse had increased along with her breathing. It would take some getting used to having a Wife and Mate that seemed to want Sex whenever the whim took her. Which was almost all the time. Without warning a flash of light enveloped them and they were standing elsewhere. Gohan glanced about at the unfamiliar surroundings and then down at Fuwa the Supreme Kia of Universe 6.

"Excellent, I knew you could do it Caulifla. Welcome Gohan, to Universe 6." Fuwa gave Gohan a sweeping bow. "Now that the favor had been used, I bid you a good day." With that sentiment said, Fuwa faded away and disappeared. Rushing towards them, Cabba and Kale smiled as they saw Caulifla and Gohan together.

"It appears that we were right. Welcome to our home Gohan." Cabba said as he gestured around them. Off in the distance was a small shake, on both sides of the wooden structure were fields of crops. Wincing at the condition that the three were living in.

"I thought I was living modestly." Gohan stated shaking his head as they neared the Shack. "Perhaps we should construct something a little more livable." He suggested and Caulifla shook her head.

"We can't. It is not a good idea. You have to remember Gohan that the Saiyan's in this Universe are basically third class citizens. If we try to improve our situation, we could lose what we have." Caulifla explained wondering if she should have told him about life as a Saiyan in Universe 6 was no picnic. "We cannot fight no matter how powerful we get. If we do they will slaughter all the remaining Saiyans that are on this world." She did not like it, but to keep their Race alive it was necessary to be subservient to the ones in power.

"I could summon the Supreme Kia from Universe 7 and ask him to take us all there?" Gohan suggested, believing that at least in his Universe Caulifla, Cabba and Kale would have a better life then here. Caulifla shook her head again and smiled.

"This is home Gohan and someday it will get better. That is one of reasons I train and want to reach Super Saiyan Blue. To make it better. Right now there are those that are easily my Match even at Super Saiyan 3, but if I am able to reach Blue then I can stand up for our people." Caulifla informed him and Gohan understood why she was so driven. Kale was capable of surpassing those here, but the young timid girl could barely control herself when she powered-up to that level and would be more of a threat then anything or anyone else here.

"Any chance you can do that?" Cabba asked Gohan, hoping that he was like Goku his father.

"No. I am not a full Saiyan, only half. I guess the best bet is for me to help Caulifla and perhaps you Cabba to reach that level." Gohan replied not mentioning Kale, he was worried that if Kale lost it. She would destroy the Planet in her rage. "I have been training for quite awhile and even if I cannot power up to 3, I believe I am just as strong as that in 2." He informed them and Caulifla took his hand.

"Well enough of our problems and future solutions. Let me show you around and then our room." Caulifla guided Gohan around the small Farm and where the three of them trained every day as fast as she could. Anxiously wanting to show her their room so that they could have sex. It had been hours and she needed him desperately inside her. Pushing him into the small room that was at one time just Caulifla's, she coyly smiled at him. Stepping closer, she kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth. Instantly feeling heat emanate all through her. Easily arousing her. "Strip! I have been needing this for hours. Now take off your clothes and fuck me!" She stated firmly pulling off her own clothes with haste, grimacing as he slowly removed his own. Teasing her. This annoyed Caulifla as she pushed him down on her sleeping pad and almost ripped his trousers off. As he smiled at her, she leaned down and put her mouth around his tip and Manhood. Sucking on as much of his shaft as she could slip into her mouth and down her throat. Gohan watched as she sucked on his rod.

"Move around so I can give you the same treatment." Gohan said and Caulifla spun around and laid down with her wet pussy over his face. Moaning as she felt him begin to finger and lick her. Making her even more aroused. Not able to stand it anymore, she stopped sucking him and moved her pussy over his hardened rod. Clasping the shaft and aimed it towards her entrance. Needing him inside her and not wanting to wait. Lowering herself she felt him easily enter her and soon she was sliding up and down his shaft. Moaning loudly as she climaxed, having orgasm after orgasm. With a hard downward thrust of her hips, she felt him release into her giving her a really satisfying orgasm. At that moment she decided that they needed to do it the rest of the night. Worry about tomorrow; tomorrow. Right now she had what she wanted and needed. Gohan.

The End or Beginning of another Short Story.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Super: Seeking Justice (Short Story) Part One

Continuation of Crossing the Void. Now after several days in Universe 6, Gohan was falling into a routine. Training with Caulifla, Kale and Cabba in an attempt to rise at least one of them to Saiyan Blue during the day. While early in the Mornings and at Night he was having almost continuous sex with Caulifla. Also learning all about the Earth like World that he now lived on.

 **Learning the Hard Way:**

Arising early Gohan was surprised that Caulifla was not pressing him for an early morning session. He could tell that something was wrong when he gazed down at her and she was staring up at him with fear in her beautiful dark eyes. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked and Caulifla closed her eyes and exhaled.

"We need to go to Town today to trade some of our crops for essentials." Caulifla replied sheepishly. "But without it will be a hard winter." Gohan held her tightly to him, trying to comfort her. Caulifla immediately soothed and felt better in his powerful arms. "Promise me that if anything happens you will not divulge how powerful you are. If the Magistrate or any of the Enforcers discover that you are not a weakling they will send for one of the Ultimate Enforcers and they are really dangerous." She said in a pleading voice hoping that he understood. With some reluctance he nodded.

"Fine. I promise I will do as you ask." Gohan wondered why she would have him promise that. Later he found out and he wished that he did not make that promise. Walking into the Medium Sized Town, Cabba pulled the Cart full different Crops. Caulifla and Kale were wearing hooded cloaks that concealed them almost from head to toe. This confused Gohan, but Cabba explained as he dragged the heavy Cart with no effort.

"You will understand soon, it is just best that Caulifla and Kale not be too exposed." Cabba told him and the four of them headed for a small Store near the outskirts of the Town. On it Gohan saw a sign that read "SAIYANS WELCOME." Glancing about he saw other signs that said the opposite. The Merchant was a heavy set Yellow and Brown Skinned Man with a long white beard. He glared at the Cart and nodded for Cabba to approach. After several minutes Cabba accepted the few coins that the Merchant agreed to and then still in silence the four entered the Store. Picking up a pound of salt, Twenty Pounds of Flour and a Box of Baking Soda. That was all that they could afford. Stepping out to load the Cart, Gohan followed the others and outside stood a Large Man. The Man was leaning against the Cart and to Gohan the Man reminded him of Hercule Satan. The Man was muscular and had the same type of beard and Mustache. But his head was bald. "That is the Magistrate." Cabba whispered as he walked to the Cart and loaded the supplies. Off to one side stood Five Armored Men, the Armor was a dark brown and each Man seemed to have a large amount of assorted weapons. From Swords to Hand Guns.

"Caulifla, Kale, Cabba and who is this Saiyan Scum?" The Magistrate asked as he pointed his foot long baton at Gohan. "Speak!" The ugly man gazed back first at Caulifla and then Kale. Stepping forward, Caulifla stood before the Man.

"He is my Mate, his name is Gohan." Caulifla said, moving closer and placing her hand on Gohan's arm. The Magistrate winced slightly. Then smiled evilly.

"Shame. Though the offer still stands for you and Kale. I am sure that the Pleasure House will still take you in." The Magistrate said leering over at Kale, pleased that the other shivered at the suggestion. "How about it Gohan is it? You would not mind if Caulifla here does what most of her People are only good for? Being sex toys for money." The Magistrate smirked at Gohan, then subtly over at his Men and Gohan understood instantly. This scum wanted to provoke Gohan into attacking so his men could beat, arrest or even kill him. Not moving or responding Gohan felt around him. Trying to sense if there were anyone here that was these powerhouses that Caulifla, Cabba and Kale were afraid of. He only felt the others were had sufficient Power. Even the Magistrate who looked tough, had only a small amount of power. Even on his worst day, Gohan knew he could decimate all of them with no problem. It would only take a second at most. The Magistrate stopped smiling. "Saiyan I asked you a question!" The pompous man said as he stepped forward and glared down at Gohan. Placing the tip of the Baton against Gohan's chest and poked him with it. Feeling Caulifla squeeze his forearm, Gohan lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Sir I would mind. She is my Mate." Gohan replied with a weak sounding voice, acting subservient to the Blowhard. Wanting to instead send the Asshole into the Stratosphere. The Man kept poking Gohan in the chest with the wooden Baton. Then smirked as he looked at Caulifla.

"Well I doubt you even satisfy her that much. But I suppose eventually she will do as I have asked and then maybe I will grace her by having her. I might even pay." The Magistrate said and looked back at Gohan wanting the Saiyan to try something so he could teach the young man a lesson. Not getting any response the Magistrate turned and with his Men. He marched on, others parted to make way for the Large Man and his Men. Gohan exhaled and closed his eyes. Wanting to Power-up and teach the Magistrate what power was.

"Calm yourself Gohan. We cannot resist or fight back. He wants you to so he can use you as an example to the others." Caulifla said standing in front of him and getting his full attention. "Cabba we better go, before Gohan loses it." Pointing to the Cart and Cabba began to haul it back the way they had come. Caulifla took Gohan's hand and led him along with Kale following. Once outside the town, Gohan marched over to a nearby boulder and with a simple punch turned it into powder. With small laugh. "Feel better?" She asked him and Gohan spun towards her.

"No. Now I understand." Gohan said as he retook her hand and she pulled off the Robe. He looked at it with curiosity and she shrugged.

'If me and Kale do not wear them, the Magistrate tends to get a little handsy. He on more then one occassion has fondled my breasts or goosed Kale." Caulifla informed Gohan which made him even more angry. On the way back to the small Farm, Gohan considered his options. Then smiled. A plan started to form in his mind and it involved subterfuge. Just like when he was The Great Saiyan Man, he would disguise himself and make those that preyed on the weak or helpless pay. When the four of them arrived, Gohan had all the details worked out in his mind. Deciding not to tell Caulifla or the others of his plan. That night he would begin, but first he had to pacify Caulifla to the point that she would be too tired to discover what he was up to. Once in their room, Gohan grabbed her from behind and began to fondle her breasts. Pulling them out and caressed her nipples. All the while kissing, licking and sucking on her neck up to her ear. Caulifla immediately began to moan pushing herself back against him. "That feels soo goood, Gohan." She hissed as he caressed her nipples with his fingers. Turning towards him, she leaned upwards and kissed him. Stepping backwards towards their sleeping pad. "I need you to fuck me Gohan." She gasped as she manuevered onto the pad, bringing him with her. Once she was lying down, Gohan moved down her front. Kissing, Licking and Sucking on her breasts and nipples. Caulifla thrust her head back on her pillow and moaned as he continued to slid down her. Pulling off her pants as he went further down. Once at her sex, he licked her sticking his tongue inside her. Then like before, he sucked on her slit and she moaned even louder. Stiffening as she had an orgasm rock through her. Still sucking as he sent her over the edge again, orgasm after orgasm flooded into her and she was going crazy with desire. Not able to take it anymore and wanting more. Caulifla grabbed his head and pulled at him. "Gohan, Gohan please I cannot take this much longer. It feels soo goood but I need you inside me." She pleaded her body shaking. With a smirk, Gohan stopped licking and sucking. Standing he pulled off his Tunic and then his Trousers. She watched him, still feeling the after effects of her last orgasm. Spreading her legs, Caulifla felt him lie on top of her and with no effect at all slipped into her. Thrusting into her all the way. With another moan of pleasure, she felt another orgasm climax through her and as he started to pound into her she felt orgasm after orgasm. Not caring if Cabba or Kale heard her, she moaned louder. wrapping her arms and legs around him. Begging Gohan to go faster and harder. Soon she could hear his hips slapping against hers and she also felt her insides tighten around his shaft. It felt so good that she was in total Ecstasy. "Fuck me Gohan, Fuck me, Yes oh Gods Yes! FUCK ME!" She stated loudly. "I think I am about to Oh Gods, I am cumming again." She moaned shuddering as a wave of intense pleasure flowed from her insides all through her. The slapping sound getting louder and wetter as she climaxed along his shaft and tip. With a final exhale, Caulifla felt Gohan explode into her. "OHHHH GODDDSSSS!" She bellowed with delight as her body convulsed and thrashed having a huge orgasm that felt so good to her that she tightened her grip around him. Riding out the sensation until it slowly receded and she could not help but want more.

Two hours and three times later, Gohan carefully moved her head onto the pillow and stood. Caulifla was smiling broadly as she slept. Trying to be quiet, Gohan pulled on his Trousers and then his Shirt. "Where do you think you are going?" Caulifla asked as she kept her eyes closed, frowning and no longer smiling.

"I thought I would go Train some, since I am not tired. Unless you want to go again?" Gohan asked silently hoping that he had worn her out and another time would make it almost impossible for either to get up in the Morning.

"I would love too, but I am so tired that I barely can keep my eyes open. If you have to, go ahead while I am asleep." Caulifla said as she yawned and drifted back to sleep. Sneaking out of the Shack, Gohan took to the air. Phase one of his plan called for him to be somewhat criminal in nature. Landing at the Enforcers Barracks of the Town, Gohan borrowed one of the Enforcers Armored Uniforms. Including the Helmet and Face Masks. Returning to the Air, flying high enough that no one could see him. Once again out of the small town, Gohan landed and began the second part of his plan. Removing a can of paint that he also acquired from the Town. He dyed the borrowed Uniform black. Including the Helmet. After letting it dry, he slipped on the Enforcer Uniform and flew towards the City where the Magistrate lived. Landing on the Roof of one of the Ten Story Buildings he began to look for a target. Immediately finding one. Three Off Duty Enforcers now without their Armor, Strode down the street. One of the brutes pointed at a Homeless Old Saiyan Man and the three moved towards the Man. One of the Blue Men, kicked the Old Man and the two others laughed as the Saiyan knelt begging for mercy. Soaring down towards the Brutes, Gohan landed behind them.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gohan said menacingly and one of the Brutes turned towards him. Chuckling as he gestured towards the Dark Colored Enforcer.

"Listen, we just got off duty and we want to have some fun. What is more fun then tormenting a worthless old Saiyan." The lead Brute informed Gohan. Somewhat confused why another Enforcer was getting involved. "Wait a minute. Who the fuck are you?" The Brute asked and Gohan stepped further into the light.

"I am Justice and Hope for the downtrodden. I am the Dark Enforcer." Gohan informed the Brute and with a simple minor backhanded swat sent the larger man across the alley to impact against the wall. His two cronies lunged towards Gohan and was batted away just as easily. Reaching down, Gohan pulled off their Wallet Pouches and tossed them to the Old Saiyan Man. "You better get out of here old Man. When they come to they are going to be angry." With that said Gohan flew back into the air, seeking out his next target. An hour later, Gohan flew towards home. Landing a few miles away to take the Borrowed Uniform off and hide it. Then ran to sneak back into the Shack to lie down and be with Caulifla before she woke up.

 **The Capital City: The Magistrates House**

With an angry growl, the Magistrate paced in front of the first victims of the Dark Enforcer. The three Brutes were bruised and battered. Appearing to have been accosted by a group instead of just one man. Others were off to one side that also been knocked about by the Dark Enforcer. "So you Morons are telling me that one of your own is now protecting the Innocents on my World. Is that what you are telling me?" The Magistrate asked as he continued to pace in front of the Enforcers that had the encounter with the Dark Enforcer.

"Yes Sir." One of the Younger Enforcers answered, suddenly knowing that the Magistrate was not really looking for someone to answer. The Magistrate turned towards the young Enforcer and glared at him. Then glanced over at the Silent One in the Corner who had white Shoulder Boards his Armored Uniform. Pointing at the Young Man and nodded. Before the Young Enforcer could beg, the Silent Ultra level Enforcer lunged forward and punched his right fist into the Doomed Enforcer's chest. The Young Man screamed his voice etched in pain as the Ultra sent a blast of energy through his hand and sent the man's guts out of his back. Dropping to the ground, the Ultra released the dead man and looked at the Magistrate. Waiting for the Magistrate to order who next would die.

"Gorak Torj. I want this Dark Enforcer. I want him here in front of me, so I can kill him myself." The Magistrate ordered and Gorak the Ultra nodded. Thinking that if this Dark Enforcer was as powerful as reported, the Magistrate could not even part the man's hair let alone kill him. Gorak knew the only reason the Magistrate was the Magistrate was because the fool had political connections. Any number of the Enforcers in the room were vastly stronger then the big blowhard.

"As ordered Sir." Gorak said as he strode out of the room, the other Enforcers parted before one of the most Powerful Enforcers with fear.

 **The Mountain Farm: Two Hours before Dawn**

Sneaking into their room, Gohan smiled. Caulifla was still asleep. As he undressed and before he could slip into bed, she awoke and sat up. "Where the fuck have you been all night?" Caulifla asked placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at him angrily. "I have been waiting for you to come back from who knows where almost all night." She stated tiredly as Gohan looked down at her. Surprised that even when she appeared to be tired and basically haggard, she still looked extremely beautiful.

"You should have not waited and gotten some sleep." Gohan commented and she frowned up at him.

"I cannot sleep without you in my arms and me inside yours." Caulifla admitted reaching out and taking his hand, pulling him onto the sleeping pad. Lying down, she placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Snuggling against him. "Now this is much better." She mumbled, closing her eyes and fully relaxing. Gohan smiled and put his own arms around her and she exhaled softly. Instantly forgetting that she was pissed at him or curious on why he had not been with her all night. "Ah Gohan any chance that you could..." She giggled lightly and looked up at him with a seductive smile. Moving one of her hands down and gripped his Manhood. "Oh look you are not too tired after all." She whispered as she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. He moaned as she jerked him off and as soon as he was completely hard. Caulifla maneuvered her hips over his shaft and aimed his tip towards her awaiting slit. With an audible groan she pushed him into her and slid down his shaft until her hips touched his. Placing her hands on his chest, she began to slid herself up and down him. At the same time, he reached up and began to caress her breasts. Feeling his manhood slip and slid along her insides. "Oh Yes, Yes, Yes that feels soo good!" She moaned as he penetrated deep within her. Stiffening slightly as she felt an orgasm and then another pulse through her. Not able to really good to fast, she instead slammed downward onto him. Hearing and feeling her hips slap against his. Almost continuously her insides tightened around his shaft and tip, as she had body shaking and convulsing orgasms. When he exploded into her she thrashed and leaned back having an orgasm that shuddered through her so intense that she came close to changing into Super Saiyan. Slumping down into his awaiting arms, she kissed him. Panting for breath as she smiled contently. Gohan held her tightly and Caulifla moved her face against his, snuggling against him. "That is a wonderful way to wake me up in the morning." She whispered in his ear. "Any chance of another time?" Gohan smiled and began to kiss and lick her ear. Causing her to shudder and feel instantly aroused. Flipping her over onto her back, Gohan slipped back inside her and began to thrust into her hard and fast. In seconds Caulifla was once again experiencing intense orgasms and loving every moment of him pounding into her. Releasing together with loud moans and groans of pleasure, they both basically collapsed and drifted off to sleep.

Outside, Cabba and Kale heard the news about the Dark Enforcer and what he apparently had done. Cabba was tempted to go in and inform Caulifla and Gohan, but decided with good sense not to disturb them. Knowing that the two were most likely doing something that he had no intention of interrupting or witnessing. In truth he would not mind doing the same with Kale, but he had no idea how to broach the idea to the timid girl or if she even liked him that way. Though he was completely smitten with Kale, believing she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Secretly he loved her. "Perhaps we better get to sowing the fields." Kale suggested as she gestured to the Shack. "I doubt that we will see either of them until late this afternoon." She gave a soft laugh and Cabba chuckled nodding with agreement.

"I guess the news of this Dark Enforcer can wait until then." Cabba reached down and picked up two Hoes and handed one to Kale. She smiled at him and then walked towards the Fields. Cabba fell in behind her, subtly admiring her from behind as they walked. Once at the edge of the Fields, she began to use the hoe to pull weeds away from the Vegetable Plants. He started on another row and did the same. It was not hard work, but it had to be done or the edible plants would not grow to their fullest. The weeds would suck up the nutrients from the ground. After they finished, Cabba picked up two buckets and walked to the river. Coming back and picking up two more as Kale watered the plants. By Noon they finished and lounged under a nearby tree. Leaning back against the tree and enjoying the shade, Cabba closed his eyes.

"Cabba. I was wondering.." Kale said as she too leaned back against the tree. He could barely hear her as she spoke.

"Yes Kale, wondering what?" Cabba asked and he could tell that she was nervous about something.

"Do you like me?" Kale asked and Cabba moved around the tree to look at her. She was staring at him, biting her bottom lip and her hands were shaking.

"Yes of course I like you Kale." Cabba replied watching as she smiled warmly at him. Kale looked down at the ground, her face turning red.

"No, I mean do you like me the way that Caulifla and Gohan like each other." Kale asked her voice quiet and stuttering as she began to breath softly in and out. She closed her eyes and Cabba could tell that she was afraid that he would say that he did not like her that way. Sliding forward towards her, he reached out and gently touched her chin. Moving it up so he could look her into her dark eyes. Eyes that to him sparkled. Leaning forward he tenderly touched his lips to hers and she gasped with delight as he kissed her. Parting slightly, he smiled.

"I have liked you that way from the day we met." Cabba stated, kissing her again this time more passionately. Kale responded, moving her arms around his neck and slowly sank backwards drawing him with her onto the ground. Partially on top of her, Cabba felt her moving her hands along his back and she pulled at him tightly. She moved her right leg so he was fully on top of her. Gyrating her hips against his hips. Parting again only a inch from her, Cabba stared down into her eyes and he could see the acceptance in them. Swallowing heavily. "Kale are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and she smiled up at him. Without answering him at first, she pulled him back to kiss her. Moving her hands down his sides and pushed at his Trousers in an attempt to remove his pants.

"Yes. I really want to do this. I have for quite awhile. But I was worried that Caulifla would not be happy that we did this." Kale explained and that is all it took. Getting slightly off her, they both started to remove clothing. Assisting each other in rush to be intimate as soon as possible. Lying back on top of her, she exhaled and reached down to place her right hand onto his throbbing manhood. He was reluctant worried that he might hurt her the first time, but she was too aroused and too impatient to wait any longer. Wanting him desperately. Touching his tip against her somewhat moist slit, she tried to force him inside her. "OW." She said as his tip entered her. Valiantly trying to push more of him into her, but each time she pulled at him she could not put more into her. "Come on, I want this and it has to go in." She complained with desperation. Cabba knew why it would not go in.

"Kale, we have to get you really wet before it will go in. Here let me help." Cabba suggested, moving out of her and saw her disappointment. Moving down, he began to move his fingers along her folds. At first she wanted to protest, but as he continued to slip his finger across her slit. It started to feel really good. After a few minutes, he kissed her folds and then started to lick her slit. With a shuddering gasp, Kale felt her first orgasm flood through her. With a moan she convulsed and put her hands on both sides of his head. Her body shook as she felt him lick her and when he slipped a finger inside her. She moaned again this time louder. Casting her head back, she closed her eyes. Fully enjoying what he was doing to her. After Kale's fifth orgasm, Cabba stopped and smiled. "I think you might be wet enough now. Shall we try again?" He asked her and she quickly pulled at his head. Maneuvering back on top of her, he placed his tip against her tight slit. To her amazement this time he slid right in without any resistance or intense pain. There was some minor pain, but it was overshadowed with intense pleasure. Once he was fully inside her. He waited a few moments for her to adjust to him. She felt her insides tighten around his manhood as she felt an explosive orgasm climax through her. She wanted him so badly that she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled at him. Moaning louder as he began to pull outward and then thrust deeper into her. Repeating the process over and over. Soon she was moaning louder and louder, having multiple orgasms as he penetrated her. After what she felt was hours of intense pleasure, he expanded and blew his hot load into her. This caused her to also climax and she groaned out his name loudly as she stiffened and convulsed. Gripping at him tightly as she came. Flooding his manhood with a mixture of their sexual juices. Kissing him passionately, she stared into his eyes.

"Again Cabba, fuck me again." Kale said in a pleading voice. "Fuck me until you cannot fuck me anymore." With a smile he nodded. Hoping that Gohan and Caulifla never come out of the Shack.

Rising in the early afternoon, Gohan was going to go get Caulifla and him some food and water. Stepping out of the Shack he stopped when he saw and heard Kale and Cabba doing something under a tree. turning he went back and closed the door. "I thought you were going to get us some water and food?" Caulifla asked as she looked up at him confused.

"I think I will wait a bit. It seems that you were right. Cabba and Kale definitely like each other." Gohan gestured towards the door. "I think we better stay inside for at least another couple of hours. They are...well they are..." He did not know how to relate what the two others were doing.

"Fucking like rabbits." Caulifla smiled and chuckled. "Well it is about time and since we seem to have the time. Take your clothes off and give me a couple more times." She waited as Gohan took his clothes off and rejoined her back on the sleeping pad.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Ball Super: Seeking Justice (Short Story) Part 2

 **Whoops: A Happy Moment**

Rising later after three more times, Caulifla quickly placed her hand over her mouth and bolted out of her shared room with her Mate Gohan. Rushing outside so that she did not vomit on him or anywhere inside the Shack. Behind a tree, she knelt and proceeded to puke for several minutes. She immediately suspected the reasons why she suddenly felt ill. But needed verification. That would involve a test strip that she and Kale purchased from the Merchant a year ago. Going back inside she found the reusable Test Strip and touched it against one of her fingers. It activated and drew a small drop of blood. Waiting exactly two minutes, she looked at the display and smiled. Sterilizing the Test Strip she put it back. "Are you alright?" Gohan asked from the doorway of their room. Caulifla turned and started laughing.

"I am fine." Caulifla answered and saw him looking at the Tester that she had just put back in the drawer. Knowing he was concerned and curious at the same time. With a broad smile she gestured towards the Drawer. "Me and Kale bought that last year, just in case one of us finds an appropriate Mate. It is a Test Strip that..let me just say it ensures if an accident occurs that we know whether or not." She informed him drawing it out and noticing that he was even more curious. Stepping closer, she placed her arms around his neck and peered into his eyes. Not wanting to miss his reaction. "My dear Gohan, it seems that we are going to have a child. I am pregnant." She declared and Gohan's eyes bulged as he stared down at her.

"Are you sure?" Gohan gasped out, not sure how to react. He was stunned, he was shocked and suddenly he felt happy. So happy that he started laughing hysterically as he reached down and put his hands on her waist. Hefting her upwards, holding her above him as he spun her in the air. Caulifla also laughed as he spun her around him.

"I take it you are pleased." Caulifla said as Gohan moved her closer and hugged her tightly.

"Extremely! Though I did not know we were trying to yet." Gohan stated as he beamed at her. Caulifla reached over and placed her hand on his face, smiling at him as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Well I guess that is how it happens. But I suspect that after the many times we have had sex it was bound to happen." Caulifla informed him, trying to remember exactly how many times that they have had sex. Then decided she did not really care, as long as they continued to have sex it did not matter. Having him inside her felt too good and it had become almost addictive. Even right now she felt herself become aroused, her insides craving his pole within her. She guessed that was how it was supposed to be when a Saiyan takes a Mate. "Actually Gohan, I think we should return to our bed and do it again." Gohan winced as he looked at her, making sure she was serious.

"Is it alright. I mean you are pregnant is it safe to keep having sex?" Gohan asked and Caulifla laughed then became serious.

"Of course it is alright you idiot and if you think that we are going to stop having sex just because I am pregnant. Then you are way wrong. Now carry me back into our room, I want you to fuck me, now!" Caulifla ordered him as she wrapped her legs around his waist and began to gyrate her hips against him. Pressing her lips against his in a deep passionate kiss. Closing the cloth door, Gohan placed Caulifla on one of the dressers. She unwrapped her legs and he pulled down her baggy pants and tossed them onto the floor. Pulling his own down, he immediately moved back in between her legs and with a simple thrust he penetrated her pussy with his rock hard cock. Sliding into her with ease, but it still felt tight as her clitoris tightened around his shaft. Wrapping her legs back around him, he pushed even deeper into her and she moaned loudly feeling that times first orgasm. Soon he was pumping in and out of her warmness. Placing her arms around his back, she pulled at him. "Yes, Gohan. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Yes, oh yes fuck me." She moaned as he did as she ordered. Increasing speed and tempo, pushing harder into her with every inward thrust. Now she no longer spoke words as she climaxed over and over again. Grunting sounds emanated from her as he pounded into her. She could feel and hear his hips slapping against hers. To her it felt glorious. Clawing at his back with her fingernails, her legs tightened around his waist as wave after wave of pleasure seared through her. The Dresser began to creak under the onslaught and she did not care if Kale or Cabba overheard her. All that mattered to her at that moment was having Gohan fuck her. When he released, she moaned loudly. Shuddering and convulsing as she felt him climax into her, flooding her insides with his liquid. With a resounding moan that seemed to go on forever, she came as well. Pulling him even tighter to her as she finished. Exhaling sharply, she smiled with satisfaction. "By The Supreme Kia, you are outstanding. Any chance of another go?" Caulifla asked as she felt her body shake uncontrollably. But still wanting more.

When they were finally done, Caulifla and Gohan told Cabba and Kale that in almost a year they would be an Aunt and Uncle. This thrilled the two others as they also relayed the news that they were now a Mated pair.

 **Dawn of the Dark Enforcer:**

Landing outside another City, Gohan began to dispense actual justice. Bullying the bullies, otherwise known as the Enforcers. Until he came across one that stepped from an alley and smiled broadly. "Good Evening Dark Enforcer, I am Gorak Torj an Ultra Elite. Surrender or I may have to hurt you. For I am one of the Most powerful of the Ultra's." The Blue Skinned Man boasted as Gohan sensed Torj's level of power. Then he started to chuckle. At most the Ultra Enforcer was about as strong as Krillan and not much of a threat.

"You are kidding right. I am just getting started." Gohan stated and Torj found this to be insulting. With a bellow, Torj powered up and Gohan could not help but wonder if this Jorj was one of the most powerful, why Caulifla,, Cabba and Kale were afraid of them. Then he knew the answer, they could not sense the Ultra's power levels and did not realize that these supposedly powerful members of the ruling class were not really that powerful. With noticeable speed, Torj lunged forward and Gohan easily blocked the punch and kick. Then with a simple blow, knocked Torj back. "I think you better leave, you are no match for me." Gohan suggested to the other and Torj snarled in rage.

Unleashing a sustained blast of Power at the Dark Enforcer, Torj smirked. No one not even one of his own could withstand his power when he released it in such a fashion. The deadly energy engulfed the Dark Armored Vigilante and after a few minutes Torj reduced the blast and ceased it. Then stared at the other with shock. His opponent just stood there, not even harmed. "How? No one could have survived that!" Torj gasped as he shook his head in confusion and then fear. Stepping towards him, Gohan shrugged his armored shoulders.

"You are not as powerful as you might think. Now I am not going to retaliate, because I want you to tell the Magistrate and all the other Dictators. Injustice will no longer be tolerated here. Next time one of you weaklings abuse or harm anyone on this World. They will face me." With that Gohan soared away, leaving Torj to stare after the departing Dark Enforcer in utter shock.

"SHIT! He can fly!" Torj stated, unable to fully accept what he had just witnessed. Not even the Grand Ultra could do that. His eyes fluttered and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

 **A Secret Discovered:**

Returning home, Gohan removed the borrowed Enforcer Armor and as he hid it inside the small cave hole. "So did you have fun tonight, Dark Enforcer?" Caulifla asked from behind him as he stood and turned towards her.

"I knew I should have waited a little longer to do this." Gohan said as he looked at Caulifla noticing that she was not angry. That did throw him off, he expected her to be angry enough to yell at him. Instead she was smiling at him, proudly.

"Why? Since none of us can do that without being discovered. It makes perfect sense for you to do this. Though I hope that you are being careful, it could really have consequences against our people if you are not." Caulifla advised. If the Ruling Class discovered that he was a Saiyan. Those Rulers would take it out on the remaining Saiyans just to make an example of them.

"That is why I borrowed the Enforcer Armor. Oh by the way, I encountered one of those Ultra Enforcers and I can tell you that none of us have anything to fear from them." Gohan told her and she stared at him confused.

"What do you mean? They are vastly stronger then any Saiyan." Caulifla stated and Gohan chuckled.

"I ran into one called Gorak Torj. He said he was an Ultra Elite and I can tell you that you, Cabba or Kale could smack him around without breaking a sweat. If he is one of the most powerful like he stated. Then you have nothing to fear." Gohan informed her, deciding that as soon as possible he would teach all three of them how to sense and detect Kia Energy. So that they could discover that they were stronger then those Ultra Elites.

"Wait you faced Torj. He is one of their strongest Enforcers. So you are telling me that he is not as powerful as we feared?" Caulifla asked in shock that they had basically let themselves be subjected to hardships because they were afraid that these Enforcers were believed to be stronger then them. When in truth they were not.

"What I think is that they bluff all of you to believe that they are all powerful, when in truth they are far weaker then you." Gohan told her and Caulifla began to wonder if there were other Saiyans that were stronger then the Enforcers and did not even realize it.

"Well that sucks. Still we cannot just blast them into bloody smears, we have to take it slow and wait for the right moment to end the tyranny." Caulifla stated, though she actually wanted to find the Magistrate and send him to Other World in the most painful way possible. "I still want to reach the next level. Someday there will be another Tournament and I want to dominate it." Gohan had to chuckle at that.

"You know sometimes you remind me of my Father or Vegeta. I think it might be best to take it easy after a while." Gohan told her as he pointed towards her stomach. With a exasperated sigh, she nodded with agreement. She would have to wait until after their child was born, then train. He took her in his arms and she snuggled against him. After a few moments she pointed down at his disguise.

"Bring that back to our shack, I think the Dark Enforcer needs to continue terrorizing those in power." Caulifla ordered, waiting a moment for him to pick up the Uniform. Then he also picked her up and floated upwards. Heading back to their home with a renewed sense of purpose. "Since I am going to be indisposed for the next eight to nine Months." She only slightly upset. Having Gohan's Child was reason enough for her to take it easy and let him continue to subtly bring the Assholes down.

The End: Continued later in Revolution


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Ball Super: Plans (Short Story)

 **Introduction:**

Right after being dumped by Videl, it took Gohan several months to focus all of his frustration and heartbreak on training. Increasing his power and strength. Now during the Tournament of Power, he had an idea how to cause desention for Caulifla and Kale. Ducking among some Boulders he found his first target. Kale was watching Caulifla fight against one of the others from another Universe. Sneaking behind the attractive young woman, Gohan smiled.

 **The Plan:**

Discussing his idea with Piccolo, which took about a minute for Gohan to convince the Namekian that it would work. So after moving about he located the two Saiyans from another Universe. Sneaking behind the first one, he moved from shadow to other cover. Once reaching his goal, he slipped behind her and pulled the smaller meek Woman into a nearby concealed place. She struggled as he spun her around and kissed her. Latching his lips against hers. At first she pushed against him, trying to stop him. But after a few seconds her arms encircled his shoulders and pulled him tightly to her. Kale's eyes closed as she fell into the embrace. Sliding his right hand down, he slipped his hand inside her pants. She immediately resisted, reaching down to try to remove his hand. "No. Don't." Kale gasped as she felt his fingers touch her now moistening wet pussy. With a wry smile, Gohan moved his fingers along her folds and brushed his middle finger across her slit. She moaned, the hand that gripped his wrist loosened as she shuddered with pleasure. "Stop." She whispered, but not really wanting him to. It felt too good. Kissing her again, Gohan slipped his middle finger into Kale and she moaned. Convulsing as an orgasm flowed through her. Moving his finger in and out of her, he noticed Kale's hips began to move back and forth against his hand.

"Oh so you want this. You want me, don't you?" Gohan whispered to Kale as she closed her eyes. Relishing in his ministrations of her now soaked clitoris. She gasped and nodded. With another smile, Gohan pulled his hand out of her pants and with both removed her pants. She stared at him with shock and desire. Laying her back on the rock, he looked down at her bare pussy and smiled. Pulling his Manhood out of his Ke and began to slid it along her folds. Touching the tip against her slit. Her body convulsed as she had another orgasm. "Do you want me to fuck you? Say it! Tell me you want me to fuck you." He ordered and Kale swallowed.

"Yes! Fuck me! I need you to fuck me!" Kale replied in a pleading soft voice, no longer able to resist what her body needed and wanted. Smirking Gohan pushed his tip against her slit and with a steady slow thrust. Buried his Manhood deep into her. Kale immediately moaned loudly. Her body stiffened as she experienced a huge orgasm. It climaxed through her in waves and as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She moaned and groaned. Begging him not to stop, that it felt so good. At that moment she did not care about the Tournament or if anyone discovered them doing what they were doing. Each thrust into her, sent impulses of pure Ecstasy within her. Her Moans growing louder as he increased tempo, she could feel his hips slapping against her pelvis and now the orgasms came in rapid successions. With an audible grunt, he released within her and she felt the most intense orgasm she ever thought to have. Convulsing and then stiffened, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation. Gohan pulled out of her and then smiled at her.

"That was good. Thanks." Gohan said as he put himself away and then left her. Kale spent several minutes trying to recover. Her whole body shook and it took that time to finally pull her pants back on. Stumbling back out of seclusion, she arrived just in time to see Caulifla defeat her opponent. Her friend and sister stared at her with concern.

"Where did you run off to?" Caulifla asked and Kale just smiled sheepishly.

"I confronted another." kale said her cheeks began to redden hoping that Caulifla would not ask for too much details.

"Good for you. Who was it and did you beat him?" Caulifla asked with delight, she liked that her Friend and Sister might finally get some fighting spirit. Kale shook her head.

"It was that Gohan and no I did not beat him. But if I see him again I want to take him." kale said with a mischievous smile and that confused Caulifla. Kale seemed a totally different person.

"Okay. Then let's go find him so you can." With that Caulifla led Kale where she believed that the other Universes half Siayan could have gone. Wanting Kale to continue being this way. But as she looked at the other, Caulifla saw a small glint in Kale's eyes that really confused her. That was not a look of anticipation for a good fight, it was something else.

Kneeling on top of a pillar of stone, Gohan smiled broadly. Kale and Caulifla were following him. So his plan worked, in essence the one called Kale was enthused by the idea of having him do her again. "Saiyan hormones override common sense." Gohan whispered, thinking back when his own hormones burned through him and the fact that the only relief was some masturbation. Since Videl basically shot down the idea of having sex. Licking his lips he jumped down to await the now aroused Kale. Willing to do her again and hopefully Caulifla as well. He had to admit the latter had an amazing body. Nice firm tits and he bet she was a tornado when having sex. Waiting for them, he leaned against one of the Pillars. Noticing another secluded place for him to once again have a little fun with at least Kale. It did not take long for the two to see him.

"Wait here. I am going to get him." Kale stated firmly and again this shocked Caulifla. But she nodded and Kale walked confidently towards the Half Saiyan. Once close enough. "Can we do that again?" She asked barely audibly and Gohan smiled.

"Sure. There is a good spot right in there." Gohan gestured towards a cave like spot and Kale walked inside. Once out of everyone's view, she spun towards him and pulled her pants down and off. "By the Gods I really need this." She said in a husky pleading voice. Gohan continued to smile as he stepped closer and hefted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. Rubbing herself against him. Feeling his Ke covered hard on rubbing against her now aroused area. She began to breath hard through her nose. "Oh Gods I need this." Kale moaned as she moved her right hand down trying to release him. Really wanting him once again inside her. The last time felt so good that she had so many orgasms that she had lost count. She hoped for the same. With a final attempt, she pulled his manhood out and aimed him towards her now quivering pussy. Adjusting herself as she pushed him into her. Moving herself up and down him, she moaned. Hoping that she could not be overheard by Caulifla. Not wanting to explain to her Friend why she was doing this. Bracing her against a stone slab, while still holding her up. Gohan began to thrust harder and deeper into her. Sending her over the edge, multiple orgasms rocked her as he continued. "Yes. Fuck Me! Fuck me harder." She whispered in a demanding voice. Not wanting anything but what was happening now. Then she heard it.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Caulifla's voice said in shock as Kale glanced back to see the other standing in the entrance of the small secluded spot. Staring at the two in utter disbelief. Kale did not answer, she couldn't. Not yet she was so close to another body shaking orgasm that she did not want anything to interrupt the sensation. Reaching the peak, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Then moaned with relief as she felt herself climax. At the same moment Gohan blew his own load into her. Sending her once again over the edge. Shaking and convulsing, he put her down and she slumped against a rock. Breathing hard as she concentrated on the ebbs of the last orgasm. "Kale how could you?" Caulifla asked in bewilderment that her friend had just let herself be done during something as important as the Tournament.

"It felt good. I really liked it and after he did me once I wanted it again." Kale replied still breathing and panting for air. It was taking a few moments for her body to stop shaking from the experience. Caulifla smiled finally and stepped inside.

"Then perhaps I should try it." Caulifla said as she reached down and pulled her baggy pants down. That was all the encouragement Gohan needed. Moving closer, he leaned down and kissed the other Saiyan young woman. She instantly responded. Maneuvering her over to another large rock, he laid her down on it and looked at her amazing body. Kneeling, he parted her legs and licked his lips.

"Looks good enough to eat." Gohan commented leaning closer as he kissed her now wet slit and folds. Caulifla moaned and stared down at him. Her eyes widened, then closed as she felt him begin to lick, kiss and suck her entrance.

"Oh Gods! That feels incredible!" Caulifla gasped, shuddering with anticipation as she felt her first orgasm caused by him. Reaching down, she grabbed the sides of his head and pulled at him. Wanting him to continue to do whatever he was doing. After four more orgasms, Caulifla wanted penetration. To feel his cock inside her. Again pulling at his head she glared down at him. "I need you in me." She demanded. Gohan stopped orally satisfying her and smiled up at her. His face coated with wetness. She had climaxed and released all over his face. Moving upwards and between her legs. He began to rub his tip against her tight slit. Her hips moved in time with the ministrations of his tip. Attempting to draw him inside her. "Come on, Fuck me already!" She said in frustration, reaching down to grasp his shaft and tried to push him into her. He in turn reached down and removed her hand. Then with no effort, he slipped himself into her and she immediately came again. This orgasm much better the the others. Moaning she began to feel him slid in and out of her. "Oh Gods! Yes! Fuck me!" She moaned closing her eyes and concentrating on how good he felt. He then pumped harder and faster into her causing her to have orgasm after orgasm. In moments she felt his warm sperm flood her insides and she in turn released as well in a verbal moan of pleasure. He pumped a couple more times to fully expel himself. After he pulled himself out of her. She stared at him, while breathing hard. Without a word he put himself away and then left. Kale moved closer.

"Told you so." Kale commented as Caulifla felt her body shake and shudder. It took several minutes for her to be able to once again get up and pull her baggy pants back on.

"Yes, that felt really good." Caulifla replied, then chuckled. "You know if and when we win this thing. Perhaps we can ask for him to survive and then take him home." She said and Kale smiled, then frowned.

"But which one of us will keep him?" Kale asked and Caulifla shrugged.

"Both of us. We share him." Caulifla answered and Kale again smiled. It took a few more minutes for both of them to be composed enough not to draw attention to themselves by anyone. Now like Kale. Caulifla found herself unable to think or focus clearly on the Tournament. Her own thoughts on perhaps having another turn with the Half Saiyan Gohan. Her body craving it. "Oh man. I now know why he did us. All I can think of is having him again." Realization crossed Kale's features and she stared off in the direction that Gohan had just taken.

"Do you think that was his plan. I mean that is all I can think of right now. Finding him again for another time." Kale said and Caulifla nodded.

"Okay. We need to focus on the Tournament and not having outstanding and satisfying sex." Caulifla ordered and they tried valiantly to keep their feral hormones under control. It was difficult. He had awoken their desires for carnal activities.

"That is going to be hard." Kale stated and closed her eyes. Trying to do what Caulifla had ordered, keep her mind on the Tournament and not her desires for sex. After a few minutes, she was able to resist the urge to follow Gohan and want him to satisfy her again. She knew Caulifla had the same desire.

"Let us go that way and not in the direction he had gone. Keep temptation from overriding our need to win this Tournament." Caulifla suggested and the two went to find someone to beat on. Perhaps reduce the carnal desires that now flowed through them. But in the back of their minds all they could think of is finding Gohan and wanting him to fuck them both again.

When the Tournament ended, Caulifla and Kale stood off to one side. Noticing Gohan's small smirk on his face. "Oh he will not be smirking much longer." Caulifla said to herself. Just before being transported back home, she lunged forward and grabbed his arm. At the same time Kale did the same and within a blink of an eye they had effectively taken him back to their Universe. They had planned this, deciding that he was now theirs and determined not to let him go.

The End?


End file.
